


Nurse Luffy!

by Speedweed



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alive Ace, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy never meets shanks, Straw hats equal heart pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedweed/pseuds/Speedweed
Summary: There is a rumor of a “miracle healer “ in the east blue. Interested Trafalgar Law and the heart pirates go to check it out and see if this healer will join the crew. They find one Monkey D. Luffyko who has eaten the heal heal fruit. Inspired by her brothers to be a pirate she joins them... as their own nurse Luffy!(Inspired by an old dead fanfic I really liked the concept of can’t find it though, also my first fanfic)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 29
Kudos: 306





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so please bare with me it might be bad. Can’t say how often this will be updated but I’ll try hope you enjoy.

No ones POV:  
Garp couldn’t believe that he was getting a call from his stupid son of all people to meet up. He was in more disbelief when he arrived to see his tiny granddaughter. It seems like his stupid son finally did something right if the adorable little girl in his arms was anything to go by, not that he would tell Dragon that he still wanted him to give up this revolutionary nonsense he kept going on about. “Garp, I need you to look after Luffyko. She would be in too much danger in my hands.” 

“Hmm your right for once brat, I’ll take her to Foosha with me.” Dragon’s only response was a head nod and he handed Luffyko over to Garp. “I can’t believe you came from my son, your way too adorable.” Garp looked down at the 1 year old girl in his massive hands. 

“Take good care of her” Said Dragon making his leave. 

Over the next few years Garp would raise his granddaughter in his hometown of Foosha village with some help from Makino the owner of the village bar. He grew extremely fond of the now 4 year old girl and would spend any time he could with her when marine duty didn’t call and sometimes even when it did (Not that anyone other than Sengoku would complain otherwise they would get a fist of love from the old marine). Garp was currently in the jungle near Foosha training his granddaughter to be a marine. Monkey D. Luffyko (or just Luffy as she prefers) was a promising little girl, she had handled all of Garp’s crazy training ideas well. She had just taken out a group of monkeys. “JI-CHAN I’M HUNGRY” she yelled after accomplishing her task.

“BWAHAHAHA alright princess let's go back to Makino’s bar” The little girl squealed in delight at seeing who she considered to be like a mom/big sister and hopped on her grandfather's back. As they were making their way back to the village Luffy’s stomach growled and she knew that it was too long to wait to get back to Makino’s bar. She was hungry! So while on top of her tall grandfather she was able to spot a weird looking fruit and grabbed it. “Hmm what’s that you got princess,” Garp began, then was shocked to see that his granddaughter had found a devil fruit! “WAIT, DON'T EAT THAT LUFFY!” It was too late she was already chewing it and, although it was absolutely disgusting, she swallowed it because she was taught not to waste food. 

Makino was a bit surprised when Garp burst into the bar looking worried with a confused Luffy. “What’s wrong…” she began, then was shocked to see some strange liquid coming from Luffy’s hand. “WHAT HAPPENED” She angrily asks grabbing Garp by the collar of his floral shirt (she didn’t care if he was way taller than her she wants to know what happened to her precious Luffy, damn it!) 

“L-LUFFY ATE A DEVIL FRUIT!” It was Makino’s turn to be shocked now, she thought those things were just myths or at least didn’t think any would be in the east blue of all seas.

“W-will she be ok…” Garp nodded.

“She’ll be fine as long as she doesn’t go in any water, she can’t swim anymore.” Makino nods in understanding but still looks a bit worried for Luffy. The girl in question was looking at the liquid coming from her hand with a perplexing look. 

“Ji-Chan what’s this stuff?” Garp scratches his head 

“I don’t know, princess I didn’t know which fruit you ate.” Luffy just shrugs her shoulders and wipes it on her shorts, but to her surprise the small rip on her shorts as well as the injury she got with the rip was gone when she removed her hand despite not touching that spot. She gasps. 

“Look Ji-Chan, the hole and the scrape on my knee is gone!” Garp’s eyes widen a bit and he nods. 

“You’re right princess, it must have been some kind of healing fruit you ate. BWAHAHAHA now you’ll be an even better marine.” Makino sighs. 

“Well at least it isn’t anything bad.” Garp stayed for a few weeks after Luffy ate the fruit to help her understand her powers he also kept any pirates away (especially any red haired ones that could influence his granddaughter) from the island and even arrested some mountain bandits that tried to cause a ruckus in Makino’s bar.

Luffy’s POV:  
A couple of months later and Ji-Chan returned, he called before he arrived and told me he was taking me to meet someone to continue my training. Once he picked me up from Makino’s bar we went into the mountains to a small house. Garp knocks on the door loudly. No response. He knocks again even louder than before. A large woman with orange hair opens the door. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT…” The woman who I’m pretty sure is part gorilla yells, but when she sees Ji-Chan smiling at the door her eyes pop open and her jaw drops, a burning white stick thing falling out in the process. “G-GARP! W-what are you doing here!?” The gorilla woman seems to be sweating, I wonder why she is so nervous around Ji-Chan. Must be a mystery. 

“BWAHAHAHA Dadan good to see you too, I need you to look after my granddaughter here. She will continue her training with Ace to be a strong marine!” A small man with something wrapped around his head and a guy who has rooster hair comes behind the gorilla woman, no Dadan was what Ji-Chan called her, and they all make funny faces and yell 

“G-G-GRANDDAUGHTER!?” What a bunch of weirdos… I like em, they're funny even if they are bandits like that mean guy Ji-Chan beat up. Dadan gets mad and yells “This isn’t a daycare you know!” It looked like she was going to continue but Ji-Chan puts on a scary smile and raises his fist. 

“I can make you pay for your crimes instead if you prefer…” They look scared all of a sudden and Dadan shakes her head. 

“W-we’ll look after her!” Ji-Chan keeps talking to them, but I’m not listening anymore. I wander around in front of the house and… oh! There is a boy with freckles sitting on a fallen tree. I wonder if he wants to be friends? I hope so, none of the kids in Foosha wanted to be friends with me… they said I was weird, but it’s not like I knew that fruit would give me powers! And I like my powers. Makino says they can be used for a lot of good! I walk to the boy and hold out my hand and smile like Makino taught me to (“Manners are important Luffy” she always said) 

“Hi! I’m Monkey D. Luffyko, but you can call me Luffy. Nice to meet ya!” The boy gives me a mean look. Did I say something wrong? Then something wet hits my face… wait he spit on me! Well that was rude, but Makino taught me not to get mad at people for small things and I still want to be friends… I never had a friend other than Ji-Chan and Makino. I wipe the spit off and smile at freckles “It’s ok I forgive you let’s be friends!” Freckles huffs and walks away into the forest. What’s his deal! Oh well I won’t give up that easily. I will make a friend! 

“BWAHAHAHA so you met Ace huh! He’s a tough boy, but you and him will grow to be strong marines together!” So Ace is his name… I wonder why he doesn’t like me? I didn’t even show my powers. “I have to go now princess, so be good and get strong here with Ace.” I hug Ji-Chan and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and waves goodbye. I’ll miss him, but I know he’ll be back soon like always. Ace comes back carrying a dead, um, boar is what I think Makino calls them. He hands the boar to Dadan. 

“So you got food brat, alright I’ll cook it.” YAY! Meat is my favorite! As I wait for the meat to cook I try to talk to Ace again. 

“Wow, you caught that boar all by yourself! You must be pretty strong!” 

He huffs again and says “...whatever.” Hmm well at least he said something… Dadan comes back with the cooked meat and some rice. Before I know what happens everyone starts digging in and I can’t get to the meat… Ace is the first to get any. When I finally get to the meat it’s all gone… Dadan hands me a small bowl of rice and a cup of water. 

“I’ll at least give you this, anything else is on you” I eat the rice, but I’m still hungry… I look at Dadan with the look that always makes Ji-Chan give me stuff. Dadan sweats and looks away “T-those puppy dog eyes won’t work on me brat…” but she still gives me a little of her rice. It’s getting late so Dadan gives me a blanket and pillow takes me to a small room. Ace is there too. I smile and tell Dadan goodnight. Her cheeks turn a little pink and she turns her head quietly saying goodnight, weird. I lay down and tell Ace goodnight too but he just turns over and doesn’t say anything. Oh well, we’ll be friends soon! I’m sure of it!

It’s been weeks and Ace is still being mean! He barely says anything and just leaves for the forest everyday. I try to follow him but I always lose him, so I go back after finding an animal for Dadan to cook and help with chores around the house. Makino would be disappointed if I didn’t. But today’s different! I finally kept up with Ace and followed him to a big tree. He’s at the top with a blonde boy with a cool hat. I hear them talking about pirates. 

“You guys are gonna be pirates!? Can I join you?” They look surprised to see me. The blonde boy looks at Ace.

“Is that the Luffy girl you were talking about?” Ace looks annoyed. 

“Yea, she won’t leave me alone and now she knows about our secret!” They jump down and look at me. “We’ll have to kill you now” WAIT, WHAT!!! They tie me up to a nearby tree. This isn’t funny! 

“I DON'T WANT TO DIE” I’m crying now. This is scary! Ace grunts 

“Ugh, shut up crybaby!” The blonde boy looks concerned. 

“Do we really have to kill her Ace?” Ace sighs. 

“Yes, we do Sabo. We can’t have her telling people where our pirate funds are!” The blonde, no Ace called him Sabo, sighs and nods. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” There is some rustling from the right and I can hear some people talking about something. Ace and Sabo hide in some bushes leaving me behind… then a weird man grabs me. 

“Hey kid, do you know where Ace is?” I don’t know why he’s looking for Ace, but I don’t trust him! 

“I don’t know…” I lie but somehow he knows, how come everyone can tell when I’m lying?! He takes me away and now I’m getting really scared...

Ace’s POV:  
The idiot really didn’t tell… just to be my friend. She got beat up, she's bloody and her dress is torn. I mean she made some weird liquid come from her hand and fixed herself up but then she passed out. What’s with this girl. I even told her who my father is… and she didn’t care. She really wants to be my friend… she cares about me. How could I be so stupid! Sabo cares too… that’s it! I’ll show them how much they mean to me! I tell Luffy and Sabo to meet me at the big tree stump near Dadan’s place. I steal a bottle of sake and 3 cups from Dadan. I heard if you drink sake together with someone you’ll become sworn brothers (or I guess in Luffy’s case sister) I go to the stump and fill the cups. “From this day forward, we’ll be brothers and sisters forever!” We clang our cups together and drink. The sake tastes pretty nasty, but it’s worth it. Luffy looks really happy. 

“I can’t believe I not only made friends, but I now have 2 brothers!” Me, Sabo, and Luffy all smile and hug each other. I’ve never been so happy before...the weeks and months seem to fly by as we fight giant animals, find treasures, eat ramen, and all kinds of fun stuff! Luffy patches us up whenever we get hurt. She tells us all about her powers, it fits her nice personality although she gets tired or hungry, sometimes both, when she uses it too much. The shity old geezer comes by to check on us sometimes. He’s always pissed that me and Sabo convinced Luffy to become pirates like us.

("This is exactly what I was trying to avoid you brats!")

His fist of love hurt like hell, but I guess he’s not the worst. Dadan and the bandits aren’t too bad either, Luffy gets along well with Dadan. She even brushes Luffy’s hair. Makino, Luffy’s friend/sister, visits sometimes to give us clothes she made or teach us manners. She's really nice and pretty, I see why Luffy likes her so much. I don’t think things can get any better than this. I hope it lasts forever...

T-this can’t be real… Sabo can’t be dead! T-this is all my fault! If only I was stronger his stupid dad wouldn’t have tooken him and he wouldn’t have been forced to go out at sea… it should have been me to die… I’m the one related to a monster! Why can’t I stop crying… I’m so weak… no… NO! I need to be stronger for Luffy! I promise Sabo I’ll live life with no regrets for you and Luffy. I’ll be strong...I promise, I won’t die.

It’s been weeks since Sabo is gone… whenever I feel sad or worthless because of my blood, Luffy is always there for me. She was for Sabo too before… her kindness is my anchor, it keeps me going when I wanna give up. I don’t deserve it even if she tells me otherwise. She’s the best sister anyone can ask for. I love her so much. Before I know it I’m 17 and it’s time to set sail like we promised. I hug Luffy with all my heart before I leave. I know it’ll be torture without her for awhile, but in 2 years she’ll set sail herself. She never really cared about being captain or anything, she just wanted adventure and fun, so she’ll probably find me and join my crew. I’ll become as strong a captain as I can be for her!

Luffy’s POV:  
It’s been a year since Ace left and in another year I’ll be setting sail myself. I never cared about treasure or stuff like being pirate king, I just wanted to go on adventures, especially with my brothers and make new friends along the way. It’s lonely without my brothers here even with Dadan, Makino, and Ji-Chan. I’ve become as strong as I think I can get on my home island.  
I’ve even become kinda famous in newspapers as some miracle healer or something, causing a lot of people to come to visit Foosha. I just wanted to help some people out in need, there really wasn’t a need to make some big deal out of it. I know I’m not supposed to set sail for another year, but it wouldn’t hurt to go by a nearby island right? I’m so bored! Yeah, Ace probably won’t mind… I borrow a fishing boat and head to an island close by. When I get out a funny boy with a long nose tells me to “Stop!”, so I do. “A-are you a pirate!?” I think about for sec then realize, no technically I’m not yet, so I answer 

“No, I’m not. Who are you? I’m Monkey D. Luffyko, but you can call me Luffy. Nice to meet ya!” Long nose seems to be much calmer now and says 

“Oh, well I’m the great captain Usopp! I have 10,000 men under my name!” WOW! 10,000 MEN! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! 

“Wow you must be pretty amazing captain Usopp!” Usopp puffs out his chest and rubs his chin. 

“Yes, yes well I am pretty amazing. Ah, but anyways what brings you to orange island, Luffy?” I walk up to him and explain. 

“I’m from a nearby island, have you heard of Foosha village? That’s my home! I got bored and wanted a taste of adventure, so I sailed here!” Usopp smiles. 

“Oh, ok. Foosha? That’s where the Goa kingdom is right? And that miracle healer? Well, anyways come on I’ll show you to syrup village!” Me and Usopp walk and talk to the village and then get some food. I really like Usopp, he’s so funny! I meet his little friends and a girl named Kaya too. Kaya is sick so I decided to show them my powers and heal her. Usopp was pretty surprised to learn I was the so-called “miracle healer of Foosha”. We all have a great time together, but it’s getting dark and I tell them I have to go back home but I promise I’ll visit again.

A year seems to fly by and I’m 17. Today is the day I fully set sail. In the past year I’ve actually gone to visit Usopp’s island plenty of times, even helping him defeat this nasty pirate pretending to be Kaya’s butler. After I healed Kaya I apparently ruined his plan so he tried to attack me not knowing I had trained for years in the harsh jungle and was way stronger than I look, plus my devil fruit powers made it almost impossible for him to make any lasting attack on me. I called Ji-Chan and had him arrest the pirate known as Kuro. Ji-Chan was so proud of me, too bad I still wasn’t gonna be a marine. I told Usopp I would be setting sail as a pirate. He said he wanted to be on my crew so I promised I would get him after I set sail. I decided I would leave around the afternoon instead of in the morning like Ace did. This way if any of the villagers need healing before I leave they can find me in my usual spot at the treehouse me, Ace, and Sabo built together. “Hmm it's morning now, I won’t leave for another few hours…”

No ones POV:  
A yellow submarine docks itself at the port of Foosha village. The villagers gather round and realize with the black flag that this submarine belongs to a pirate. 3 young men and a polar bear walk out of the sub. The man at the head of the group is very handsome with his strong jaw, goatee and sideburns. He wears a white fuzzy hat with brownish-black spots on it, a yellow and black hoodie with the same logo as on the flag of the sub although the sleeves are pulled up revealing tattoos on the forearms and hands, jeans with the same kind of spots as on his hat, black shoes, and he carries a long sword with a fuzzy ring for the guard, white crosses going up the scabbard, and a red thread tied around the scabbard near the guard. The other 2 men beside him wore white jumpsuits with that same logo on them. One had a hat that was black with a yellow brim and a fuzzy ball on top and the word “penguin” written above the brim. The other was wearing sunglasses and a blue hat with red brim. The polar bear in the back wore a similar jumpsuit to the 2 men, but his was orange instead of white. The mayor of Foosha village, Woopslap, hobbled up to the group. They stop and Woopslap addresses the man with the white hat, who seems to be the captain. “Who are you and what business do you have in Foosha village. We don’t want any trouble, cause anything and the marine hero Garp will be down here in no time!” The man with the white hat grins, making many women nearby blush. 

“We don’t mean to cause any trouble unless necessary. We are the Heart pirates. We come from the north blue. I’m the captain, Trafalgar Law, and I came to see a rumored ‘miracle healer of Foosha’.” The man known as Trafalgar Law’s voice was deep. Woopslap grunts. 

“Very well, as long as you do no harm to the village or it’s inhabitants you may see what you came for if you want more information on the healer go to patty’s bar.” Law nods. The villagers begin to go back to their own business. Law looks around and spots the bar he was told of. 

“Shachi and Penguin come with me. Bepo guard the ship.”

All 3 reply “Yes, captain!”

Law’s POV:  
With Shachi and Penguin behind me I approach the the bar the old man referred me to for more information on this so-called “miracle healer”. I enter and notice a pretty young woman with green hair and a bandanna on. Shachi and Penguin already have dumb smiles on their faces. “Hello, welcome to patty’s bar, I’m Makino. What may I get you?” I nod in greeting. 

“I’m Trafalgar Law, captain of the heart pirates. As a doctor and captain of a medical based pirate crew I came all the way from the north blue to see this ‘miracle healer’ that was in the news.” Makino nods in understanding. 

“Ah, so you came here to see Luffy. Yes I can tell you anything you want to know about her as long as you have good intentions.”I smile the healer’s name is Luffy huh? 

“My intentions are good. I want to see if this Luffy would join my crew. Those abilities would be very useful to us.” Makino hums. 

“Well, it’s her choice whether she joins you or not, but you're free to ask. So, I could tell you about her, but you might as well get it from her in person. You can find her by going up the road outside this bar into the forest, keeping going straight until you find a large tree house. She’ll be in there, but be warned the forest has dangerous giant animals and if you try anything funny with Luffy she’ll knock you out, don’t underestimate her because she’s nice!” Hmm, so Luffy is a girl. Alright the newspaper article was pretty vague about the healer’s appearance. I thank Makino for the information and look to Shachi and Penguin. They seemed to have paled a bit at the mention of danger. I sigh. They can be really annoying sometimes. 

“You 2 stay here and get some supplies for the ship.” The idiots happily smile and order drinks. I sigh. They better get some supplies we’re low on food. I head out the bar and follow the directions Makino gave me. She wasn't kidding about the animals, a giant tiger tried attacking me. Emphasis on tried though. I don’t even need to use my powers, I just cut the massive creature down. He should have known he was outmatched. I arrive at the treehouse and can hear someone moving around inside. I smirk so this is it, huh?

Entering the treehouse I’m greeted by a beautiful young woman. She must be a few years younger than me. She’s of average height, has short black hair, large expressive chocolate brown eyes with a scar under the left eye which seemed to only increase her cuteness, a petite body with a fairly large bust though not extremely large covered by a red sleeveless button-up vest that had a midriff exposing her belly, curvy hips with a nicely shaped rear covered in a small jean skirt that only goes up to about mid thigh, and yellow sandals.

(look up the portraits of pirates female Luffy figure and imagine it with the pre time skip outfit if you want a visual for what luffyko looks like just without the straw hat) 

To be honest calling her beautiful may be an understatement, the woman is downright breathtaking. She gave me a smile that is so bright I swear I can see her glowing and I feel like my heart is gonna beat out of my chest. “Hi, I’m Monkey D. Luffyko, but you can call me Luffy! Do you need healing? You must be from out of town since I don’t recognize you.” I take a second to answer from being stunned by her and have to fight to keep my blush down as I respond. 

“I’m Trafalgar Law. Captain of the heart pirates. You're right I’m from the north blue, I heard you were a ‘miracle healer’ and came to see if you want to join my medical based crew. I think you could be an amazing asset to our team.” Luffy blinks then hums. 

“Wow you came all the way from the north blue and you want me to join your crew? Hmm, well I don’t know, are you a bad person?” I blink at her simple question, I’m a pirate so I wouldn’t necessarily call myself good even though I’m a doctor and don’t mind, even enjoy to an extent, helping people, but I’m not the kind to pillage, rob, and murder innocent people, so I wouldn’t call myself bad either. I guess I’m neutral. 

“No I’m not a bad person.” She walks up close to me and leans in close to my face those chocolate brown orbs stare deep into my eyes as if reading my soul itself. It takes all my power not to blush at how close we are, so close that I can smell her sweet scent. She backs ups and I’m ashamed to admit I'm a little disappointed at the more space between us. She closes her eyes and breaths in deep as if reflecting on something then opens her eyes back up. 

“Alright, I believe you, uh, T-traflgu...Traflu...Trofol...Torfug…” She trails off. Is my name that hard to pronounce for her? 

“You can just call me La…” She balls her right hand into a fist then smacks it atop her open palmed left hand. 

“TORAO! I’ll join your crew! I was supposed to set sail on my own today anyway, but now I can just join you!” S-seriously… well she accepts at least… why do I get the feeling this will be the start of something amazing as well as lots of headaches…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Luffy not having her dream is super out of character but otherwise I couldn’t see her joining the heart pirates. Since she never met shanks I thought she wouldn’t have the same dream but still have her since of adventure and freedom.
> 
> I had the part with Usopp because the heart pirates already have a sub they wouldn’t need a ship (this will change when franky joins obviously) thus no reason to go to orange island.


	2. Gathering the crew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart pirates travel through the east blue, their crew growing along the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile, but I hope you enjoy.

**Law’s POV:**

Of course Shachi and Penguin couldn’t be trusted to do something as simple as getting some food supplies. Bastards better enjoy cleaning the bathrooms. As we are going along we see a ship getting attacked by pirates.

“Torao shouldn’t we help them?” Luffy-ya asks with a worried expression. (I-its not cute damnit…) This isn’t something I would usually bother with, but it could be the perfect opportunity to see what Luffy-ya can do in battle.

“Sure, Bepo take us over there.”

“Yes Captain!” The sub pulls next to the ship being attacked. Luffy-ya takes no time to jump aboard. I follow her, while Bepo and the others stay on the sub. These pirates are weak and they can tell, if Luffy-ya can’t handle them then I’m more than enough to take care of them. She looks around and spots a boy with pink hair having trouble with three pirates.

“Hey! Don’t bully him!” Luffy-ya yells as she punches one of the pirates sending him flying through a wall. Damn, Makino was right she is strong! The pirates recognize the difference in strength and run away. The kid looks shocked.

“W-wow! You're so strong!” The kid looks at Luffy-ya and blushes when he takes in her appearance. Why do I feel annoyed by that? She smiles at the boy and he blushes more causing me to scowl.

“I’m Luffy! Nice to meet ya!”

“M-my name is Coby. Nice to meet you Luffy-san.” Koby seems to have just noticed me as he now looks terrified. Hmph, he should be… Luffy-ya notices this and looks to me then back to Koby.

“Oh, don’t worry, that's Torao. He's nice.” Coby doesn’t seem convinced but nods his head anyways. “What’s going on here anyways?”

Coby seems to get his nerves tinder control and answers Luffy-ya. “Alvida is attacking this ship. You two should leave, if she finds you she’ll kill you!” Alvida? Never heard of her. Must be weak if her crew is anything to go off. 

“Shouldn’t you leave too?” Luffy-ya asks.

“I-I can’t… it’s impossible to escape Alvida! No way! No way! Absolutely, no way!” To my surprise Luffy-ya punches Coby on the head. “Why did you do that?”

“Just because.” Luffy-ya shrugs. I chuckle lightly and she smiles at me. I don’t think there will be a dull moment with Luffy-ya around. “If you want to leave then do it. Don’t you have dreams of your own?”

Coby is shocked again then looks to the floor. “I do have a dream… I-I want to be a marine and catch bad guys like Alvida!” A disgusting woman busts through a wall and looks furious.

“WHO ARE YOU GOING TO CATCH KOBY?!” Coby’s jaw drops to the floor. Luffy-ya looks at the woman, who I assume is Alvida, with a blank stare and points at her. 

“Who is this fat lady, Coby?” I can’t help laughing at Luffy-ya’s bluntness. Coby’s jaw somehow drops even further. Alvida looks pissed.

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE TRAMP?! I’LL CRUSH YOU!” Alvida tries to swing her mace at Luffy-ya but she blocks it with her fist and and punches Alvida in the stomach, sending her flying off into the sea. 

“Hmph, don’t underestimate me!” Everyone onboard the ship is shocked at Luffy-ya’s strength except me. I definitely made the right move in recruiting her. The pirates all leave. Satisfied with Luffy-ya’s display of strength I motion her to follow me back to the sub. I don’t notice till we are on the sub that Coby followed us. 

“Oi. You’re free now what are you doing on my ship?” He seems taken aback by me speaking to him for the first time, but quickly regains himself. Maybe Luffy-ya had an effect on him?

“P-please allow me to stay on your ship till we arrive at an island! I owe you for saving me from Alvida, I can help you reach the nearest one!” I don’t care about the kid or anything and Bepo can get us where we need to go fine… I guess I'll just kick him off. Before I can Luffy-ya tugs on my sleeve and smiles. 

“It's ok, right?” …Damn, why does she have to make such a cute face.

I sigh. “Fine, tell us where the next island is.”

**Luffy’s POV:**

Torao sure does have an interesting crew! The 2 guys with the hats always make the weirdest faces when I walk by, plus one of them is named penguin! Penguin! It’s so fun to say! Then there is Bepo. A real life talking polar bear! Not like a character in one of the stories Ji-Chan would read to me when I was little. He is a real talking polar bear! And his fur is sooooooo soft! He really gives the best hugs. Torao is pretty neat too! He seems strong, especially with that cool sword, and although he seems all dark and gloomy I think he’s actually really nice. There's a sadness I see in his eyes too when he is in his thoughts… maybe he’ll tell me about it sometime.We arrived on the new island. Shells town, huh? I wonder if they have lots of sea shells here? Anyways Torao goes off to get supplies. Shachi and Penguin are still on punishment so Bepo orders them to watch the ship while he takes a nap. I grab Coby and we head off to the marine base on the island since he wants to join them and I wanna explore! One of my major reasons for wanting to be a pirate was to go on fun adventures however I want without worrying about rules. The other was to be with my brothers… oh well I’m sure I’ll see Ace eventually!

“Hmm? Why is that guy tied up?” I walk past the marine base and see a guy with… woah! Green hair!? Weird! He’s wearing a white shirt, black pants, black boots, a green haramaki wrapped around his stomach, and a black bandanna on his head covering most of his hair. Coby follows me and looks surprised to see the plant man.

“Stay away Luffy-san! That man is the infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro! They say he is a demon in human form!” The Zoro guy looks at us.

“Oi. You guys are an eyesore… get lost.” Before I can respond to Zoro a girl with rice balls puts a ladder next to us on the wall separating the base and the road and climbs over into the base. She runs up to Zoro and holds out the rice balls.

“You must be hungry, here I made rice balls for you. It’s my first time!” How sweet of her! He looks surprised and grateful for the food, but then he tries to look mean. I can tell he’s not serious though. 

“Do you wanna get killed, pipsqueak? Scram!” Hmm, he must be worried about what'll happen if the girl is caught with him… “I ain’t hungry! You're an eyesore! Scram!” He tries warning the girl but it’s too late. A gate opens and 2 marines and a weirdo walk out.

The weirdo and marines walk to the girl and then the weirdo speaks. “What are you doing speaking to the prisoner? You know if you get on my bad side, my father will kill you right?” I really wished he didn’t speak his voice is annoying… The weirdo looks at Zoro ``What couldn’t make a month without food? I thought you were strong.” Zoro sneers at the weirdo.

“I don’t need that, I only have ten days left you know.” The weirdo makes a smug smile and takes the rice balls and bites into one.

“No! Those aren’t for you!” The girl yells at him. The weirdo makes a disgusted face and spits out the rice. How rude!

“What the hell! Rice balls aren’t supposed to be sweet, they should be salty!” He throws the riceballs on the ground and stomps on them. I can’t believe this guy! “Guards throw her out!”

“B-but sir she’s just a little girl…” 

“What?! Are you disobeying me? I’ll tell my father!” Man, I really want to punch this guy. Coby is in disbelief too. The marines look reluctant, but follow the weirdo’s orders. Before the girl can land I jump up and catch her. She doesn’t look hurt at all. Good thing my chest is big enough to catch what my arms couldn’t! For some reason Coby’s face turns all red again. I help the girl up and hand her over to Coby. Then I jump over the wall to talk to Zoro. I bet he would be a great member of Torao’s crew!

“I hear you’re a bad guy.” I smile at Zoro because I know that isn’t true.

“Are you still here?” Zoro says annoyed. 

“If it were me, I would probably starve to death in three days!” I laugh.

Zoro smirks, he should smile more, it's nice. “I’ve got more spirit than you. I will live through this… I swear it!” I smile and nod at him. He seems cut off guard by this and his cheeks turn a little pink. Weird. “Can you hand me that?” He nods his head towards the samshed rice balls. I pick it up.

“You’re gonna eat this?” I ask. Wow, he really is a good guy if he’s gonna eat this for that little girl. I bring it up to his lips and help him eat it. He finishes them and his cheeks turn pink again.

“T-thanks for the food. It was good.” I smile at him. I’m definitely gonna ask Torao to let him join us! I take my leave with Coby and the girl to her family owned diner. On the way I tell the girl that Zoro liked her food. This makes her happy and she tells us Zoro only got arrested because he saved her and her mom from that weirdo, who is apparently named Helmeppo’s dog and he has to go a whole month without food. When we arrive at the diner Helmeppo is there too… 

Helmeppo has a smug look on his face. “Ha! That idiot actually thinks we are gonna let him go in ten days! Hahaha, he’ll be killed tomorrow!” I can’t believe what I’m hearing! This jerk is going back on his word! My anger takes over and I run over and slug him in the face. Coby tries to hold me back and the coward runs away. I calm down after he leaves. I need to warn Zoro!

I make my way back to Zoro and tell him about Helmeppo’s plan, Torao won’t mind if I bring him without asking right? “Don’t worry, you can join our pirate crew after I set you free!”

Zoro is surprised. “You’re a pirate?! I’m not joining some criminals!”

I sigh. “What does it matter? People already think you’re a demon. Plus we aren’t bad anyways!”

Zoro contemplates what I said. “Alright, I’ll join you, but I need my swords. They are in the marine base, that bastard took them.” I nod and head over to the base. I ran into Helmeppo. Lucky!

I grab him by his collar. “Where are Zoro’s swords you jerk!”

He looks scared and for some reason his cheeks go red. “T-there in my room. Please don’t hurt me!” I make him lead me to his room, which is weirdly pink… 

There are three swords that really stand out in the room. “Hey which ones are Zoro’s?” I ask him but he is passed out. Oh well, I drop him on the floor and pick up all three swords, one of them has to be Zoro’s. I jump out the window back to the courtyard where Zoro is. I spot Coby trying to untie Zoro. I ran over to them. When I get there a big guy with something on his face and an ax hand walks to us with a group of marines.

“Fire at the criminals!” The big guy commands the marines. Crap! I can only heal a couple bullet wounds at once! Zoro, Coby, and I all flinch expecting the bullets to come.

“ _ Room _ ” But the bullets don’t come, in fact they just stop in mid-air. I notice we are in a big blue bubble and everyone else is just shocked. I recognize the voice of the person that said ‘room’ and turn around and see…

“Torao!” I smile and wave to him. So, Torao ate a devil fruit like me?! Cool! Everybody looks over to Torao in surprise.

Torao sighs. “Luffy-ya, you do know pirates are supposed to stay away from marine bases right?” I feel a little embarrassed and now my cheeks turn red! I guess that's why everyone else did?

“I-I know that!” The big ax guy yells at his men to take out Torao, but he doesn’t seem to be paying them much mind. I guess, he knows they can’t beat him? Ace was like that too.

“ _ Shambles _ ” Torao waves his hand towards himself and all the marine’s guns teleport to him. Torao waves his finger around and the guns turn and fire at the marines. All of them are down except the ax guy, so I untie Zoro and hand him the three swords.

“I didnt know which one was yours so I just grabbed all of them.”

Zoro takes the swords. “They are all mine, I use the three-sword style. More importantly, who the hell is that?!” Zoro points towards Torao.

“Oh, thats Torao! He’s our captain!” Torao smiles at me then frowns.

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘our captain’, Luffy-ya?”

I point at Zoro. “I told him that he could join us when I rescued him.” Torao looks at Zoro and raises an eyebrow that can barely be seen under his hat.

Zoro nods to Torao. “Yea, I guess I owe her, so I’ll join you. However, if any of you get in the way of my goal I won’t hesitate to cut you down!” Zoro says as he pulls out his swords and puts the white one in his mouth. Oooh, so that’s how he uses three swords… neat!

Torao scoffs and smirks. “You seem interesting enough, so I’ll accept you… but do you really think you are strong enough to take me?”

Zoro smirks at Torao, which looks pretty cool with the sword in his mouth as he cuts down the ax guy like nothing. “You might be strong, but don’t underestimate me… captain.” 

Torao just darkly chuckles. “Very well, Zoro-ya.”

**Zoro’s POV:**

We left Shells town and the pink haired boy went with the marines who saluted us as we left. Can you believe that? I got introduced to the crew of pirates I just joined. Not a big crew but decent enough for starting pirates. The guys known as Shachi and Penguin are kinda annoying perverts, but not too bad I guess. Bepo is cool and He shares my love for sleeping, I think we’ll get along fine enough. The beautiful young woman that saved my life I learned is Luffy. She is very kind, friendly, and fun. I gotta admit I love being in her company. My captain, who I learned is actually named Trafalgar Law, not Torao as Luffy calls him, is an alright guy from what I can tell is a bit dark, but not evil or anything. I’m still gonna call him Torao anyways to mess with him. To be honest, I don’t like how much Luffy seems to take up to him… It’s probably nothing. Right now we are going to an island where a friend of Luffy is to join our crew.

Torao smiles at Luffy. “If you know him so well Luffy-ya, he must be interesting.”

“Yea, Usopp is amazing. He can hit anything! He’s an awesome sniper!” It's cute seeing Luffy talking so happily about something, but for some reason it makes me a little mad that she is talking about some guy I don’t know. Judging by the half-smile half-frown that Torao was making he felt the same.

Bepo came onto the deck. “Captain we've arrived!” We all get off the sub.

Luffy looks confused. “Bepo where are we?”

We all turn to Luffy confused. Bepo scratches his head. “ This is Orange Town… you said your friend was here right?”

Luffy shakes her head. “No, no I said Orange _ ISLAND _ , not Orange Town.”

Bepo’s cheeks turn pink with embarrassment and he bows towards Luffy. “I’M SO SORRY!!!”

Luffy smiles and shakes her head. “It’s alright, don’t worry it was an honest mistake!” To emphasize her point she runs up to Bepo and hugs him. He smiles and hugs her back… lucky bastard. “Well, since we are already here should we look around?” Before anyone can say anything Luffy has already headed off.

“OI! Luffy-ya wait!” Torao goes after Luffy. Shachi, Penguin, and I exchange looks and shrug, deciding to follow after our captain and designated nurse. On our way to this island Torao and Luffy explained their powers. Luffy can heal any kind of injury with a touch. Although she says she can only cure some illnesses since she can’t touch people’s organs. If the illness affects a specific organ then she can’t heal it, but her powers do not work on mental illnesses such as depression, at least to an extent. She told us she helped a sick friend once get better even though the sickness was mostly in her head. Her power does work on inanimate objects as well reverting them to their previous state. Like from broken to fixed or even back to what the object was made from. She can also only heal a few injuries at a time or she gets tired and passes out. From this explanation she was made the ship nurse.  **_(AN: The heal heal fruit doesn’t have much on it in the wiki so I’m making it like a limited use crazy diamond from jojo’s that can also heal the fruit eater.)_ ** Torao’s powers are a bit hard to wrap my head around, but from what I can get he makes a bubble, or room, and controls everything in it. There’s more to it than that, but I don’t really get it.  **_(AN: Law’s powers are the same as cannon.)_ **

We ran into Torao. Luffy isn’t anywhere to be seen. He sighs. “ _ Room… scan _ ” The room disappears and Torao starts heading a different direction. “She’s in a nearby house with another woman.” Shachi and Penguin start whispering and giggling to each other, probably something perverted… Torao shakes his head and sighs. “Idiots.” We arrive at the house as a smiling Luffy wrapped up in rope and an orange haired woman holding said rope, walks out of the house.

Penguin and Shachi’s mouths agape.“W-woah and she seemed so innocent…” They say in unison. 

Torao face palms and I can’t blame him, I almost did the same thing. “Oi. The hell are you doing to Luffy-ya?”

The orange haired woman seems nervous and about to make up an excuse until Luffy pipes up. “Nami! This is Torao, Shachi, Penguin, and Zoro! They’re my nakama!” The woman, Nami, looks at me shocked.

“Wait, Zoro?! As in the pirate hunter? What are you doing on a pirate crew?” She then looks both annoyed and disgusted when she looks at Shachi and Penguin’s leering faces. Then she looks scared when she sees Torao’s scowl.

“That title was never something I chose. I joined this crew after Luffy and Torao saved my life.” I unsheathed a little of Wado Ichimonji to scare her. “Wanna explain what you are doing to our nurse?” 

She looks confused at first, then seems to notice I’m talking about Luffy and nervously tries to explain. “W-well you see…”

“We are going to meet a clown named Buggy!” Luffy excitedly interrupts not realizing that Nami was using her. 

I rub my chin. “Buggy? I think I’ve heard of him before.”

Torao shrugs and looks at Shachi and Penguin who also shrug. “We haven’t he must not be known outside the East Blue.” 

My eyes widen a little.“Wait, you guys aren’t from the East Blue?”

Torao shakes his head. “Only Luffy-ya is. The rest of us are from the North Blue. We came here for Luffy-ya after hearing about her, but it seems there are more interesting people in this sea.”

I nod at the new information. In the meantime Nami has untied Luffy. “Torao can Nami join us? She is a really good navigator!” Torao looks at Nami with a raised eyebrow.

Nami sighs and shakes her head. “How many times do I have to tell you?! I hate pirates! I won’t join you, but I could travel with you for a little bit. If you are from the North Blue you guys should be strong.”

Torao shakes his head.“We already have a perfectly good navigator. Get lost if you don’t want to join us.” Torao starts to leave and motions for us to follow.

Nami holds out a hand to Torao’s retreating form.“W-wait I’m good with money too! Come on I’ll only be with you for a while. I really need the money, but I’ll give you a cut of it. Promise.” 

Torao sighs, turns to Luffy and sees her excitedly nodding her head. “Fine, since Luffy-ya likes you, but betray us and you’ll regret it.” He gives Nami a dark smirk. She gulps and nods in understanding. “So, why were you going after this Buggy person?”

Nami calms herself and answers. “I stole a map of the Grand-Line from him. I was going to use Luffy as a peace offering and take the rest of his treasure while handing him a fake map, so he wouldn’t go after me.” 

Torao seems interested in this and smiles. “Very well, lets see this clown.” Nami leads the way and after a short while we are at a base that can best be described as a traveling circus. 

The pirate sitting on a throne with a big red clown nose must be Buggy. “What do you want thieves? Here to return my map and beg for forgiveness?” A man on a unicycle and a man on a lion step next to the clown.

Torao smirks. “No, we are here to finish you off. Shachi, Penguin, and Nami get the treasure and take care of the weaklings. Zoro you can have the swordsman and Luffy can take care of the liontamer, I have the clown.”

“HUH, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO BRAT! I’M THE GREAT CAPTAIN BUGGY!” The clown continues shrieking nonsense, but I tune him out and focus on my opponent. I’m glad that Torao can recognize my strength, I’ll make short work of this fool.

I ready my swords for battle and put on my bandanna. “Hmm, three swords? And that bandanna and haramaki… are you Roronoa Zoro?” Everyone, except my crewmates and Nami, looked at me at the fool's question.

“Heh, that’s right. I am Roronoa Zoro, allow me to show the difference in our swordsmanship!” I attack the fool. His unicycle makes him quick enough to escape me for a moment and fire some kind of tops at me, but I have no trouble in deflecting his attacks. As I get closer and we lock swords the difference in strength is noticeable. The fool doesn’t last long before he is defeated. Buggy tried to sneak attack me while we were clashing, but Torao stopped him. Heh, I guess he really is a reliable captain.

I couldn’t catch most of the fight with my own struggle, but Luffy made quick work of the liontamer with a couple punches. She's stronger than I thought… All that’s left is Buggy as Shachi, Penguin and even Nami showed they could easily handle the small frys. Torao makes a slash at him and cuts him clean in two. I thought it was over, but the clown’s upper half started floating. So, he’s eaten a devil fruit too… not that Torao seems to care. “ _ Room. Radio knife!” _ Torao’s nodachi gets covered in purple electricity as he slashes at Buggy. 

Buggy laughs. “Didn’t you see before! Sword attacks don’t work on…” Buggy looks distraught as he tries to pull himself together but can’t. 

Torao chuckles darkly. The guy can really be creepy when he wants to be… “My radio knife attack will keep you from putting yourself back together.  _ Tact! _ ” Torao waves his hands and Buggy’s head, feet, and hands come together. With another wave, Torao sends the little Buggy flying to who knows where. Nami has the treasure, so we head back to the sub to head to the next island to get Luffy’s friend. 

**Nami’s POV:**

I don’t know what to make of these pirates I’m sailing with now. Other than the two pervs, they all seem ok. Though the captain, Law or Torao as everyone seems to call him to his annoyance, is hard to read. Luffy especially is an admittedly adorable bundle of joy… I really don’t see how she is a pirate. We are going to get her friend, someone named Usopp. I was shocked when we left port with a talking polar bear doing the navigating. Even more shockingly is he’s pretty good at navigating and friendly. With him and me working together, we get the submarine to Orange Island quickly. It was kinda fun working with these oddballs… no, I shouldn’t think that they are still pirates!

When we arrive at the island we are greeted by a guy with a long nose pointing a slingshot at us… “HALT! W-who are you guys are you pirates… wait, LUFFY!” The long nosed guy, who I guess is Usopp, runs to Luffy as she meets him halfway.

They hug and laugh. “USOPP! It’s finally time to set sail for adventures!”

“Yea! I knew you would sooner or later! What took you so long?”

Luffy points to all of us. “I joined some cool pirates called the heart pirates! The guy with the fluffy hat is our captain, Torao, the guy with swords is Zoro, the bear is Bepo, the girl is Nami, and the two in the suits are Shachi and Penguin!” She points out each of us as she tells Usopp our names. He smiles and nods his head to each of Luffy’s introductions.

Usopp puffs out his chest and places his fist on it.“Heh, well I’m sure Luffy has told you all about me, the great captain Usopp!”

I chuckle at the goofballs obviously fake manliness. “Yes, yes she has told us all about the crazy adventures you  _ definitely  _ went on.” Everyone on board the sub got a good laugh at the ridiculous stories Luffy would tell us her cool friend went on. No one had the heart to tell the sweet girl they were all obviously lies.

Usopp frowns slightly at my disbelief, but shakes it off. “I need to gather my stuff, but you guys can eat while I’m doing that. Luffy will show you the way!” Usopp runs off and Luffy waves for us to follow her.

After a short walk we arrived in Syrup Village. Luffy leads us to a restaurant. Upon entering the owner happily greets Luffy. “It’s good to see you back in town little hero!” Me and the rest of Torao’s crew exchange looks at Luffy being called a hero.

Luffy puffs out her cheeks which turn red with embarrassment. “Y-you don’t have to keep calling me that… I’m a pirate y’know!” The owner responds with a smile and ruffles Luffy’s hair. Really, this girl is too cute for her own good. We are seated and the owner gives us food for free since we know Luffy.

As Luffy is distracted by food, (Man she can eat! Where does it all go?), I take the opportunity to ask the owner what is on all our minds. “What did you mean when you called Luffy a hero?” Luffy seems annoyed by the question, but ignores us and focuses on eating. 

The owner smiles at us and explains. “You are her friends and don’t know? Heh, there was a nasty pirate trying to be the buttler for the miss that lives in the big house up the hill. After Luffy healed the misses the pirate brought his men to try and kill Luffy and steal the misses fortune by force since his plan was ruined. Luffy and those crazy kids defended the village and sent those pirates off with the marines. She saved Syrup Village!” Torao and the other crewmates look at Luffy and smile. I can't help doing it too… how could someone like Luffy be a pirate? I really don’t understand…

Before I can dwell on it anymore three kids and a young girl around Luffy’s age burst into the restaurant. “LUFFY!” They run up to her and tackle her in a bundle of hugs.

Luffy excitedly hugs them back as best she can. “YOU GUYS! Are you here to see me and Usopp off?” The group happily nod their heads. Luffy finishes up her food quickly and they go outside to catch up.

Torao chuckles and whispers. “Luffy-ya sure is something.” The rest of the crew smile and nod in agreement. After a short while we meet back up with Usopp and head out. Usopp and Luffy wave goodbye to their friends and the villagers.

**Usopp’s POV:**

Man, Luffy sure found an interesting crew to join! The captain seems a little scary, but Luffy trusts him so I guess I will too. Although, I’m a bit confused why did she join this Torao guy’s crew in the first place? Some of us were lounging on the deck as we sailed, so I asked Luffy.“Oi Luffy, weren’t we supposed to join your brother’s crew?” Everyone on deck looks at Luffy in interest.

Luffy scratches her head and shrugs. “Well, I was already getting ready to leave when Torao asked me to join, so I thought it was ok. I’m sure I’ll see him on our journeys!”

I rub my chin in contemplation. “Well, yeah I guess you could, but won’t he be mad that you joined someone else?”

Luffy tilts her head to the right and gives me a confused look. “Why would he be?”

I raise my eyebrow at her. “Didn’t you say he was really overprotective of you?”

Luffy’s eyes widen and she looks worried. “I-I didn’t think about that! What am I going to do if he gets mad? He’s really strong!”

Before me and Luffy have the chance to panic at the thought of her angry brother, who Luffy has told me tons of stories of being even stronger than her which is unbelievable to me, Torao breaks into our conversation. “I don’t know who your brother is Luffy-ya, but if he has a problem with you being on my crew I’ll handle it. I take situations involving my nakama seriously.”

Luffy runs and hugs Torao, who is taken aback and… wait, is he blushing? “Thanks so much Torao!”

Torao tries to hide his face behind his hat. “D-don’t mention it, Luffy-ya.” Heh, so the captain has a thing for Luffy… WAIT THEN I REALLY DON’T WANT TO RUN INTO HER BROTHER, HE’LL KILL US!

Before I can think of all the ways Luffy’s monster brother can torture us, Luffy’s stomach rumbles. She gets off Torao who looks disappointed… no, no don’t think about the monster brother… “Do we have anything to eat?”

Bepo sighs. “No you ate pretty much everything on board on the way to Syrup. We don’t really have a cook, so we only got stuff to eat immediately…seriously, how do you eat so much?” Luffy pouts.

I look around for something to keep the girl’s mind of her ravenous hunger. Ah, a cannon! “Hey Luffy! Watch me nail this rock, my marksmanship has improved since the last time you visited!” This gets Luffy to forget her hunger and excitedly run over to me and the cannon. I make my aim and… bam! I hit the rock with no problem!

Me and Luffy hi-five.“Wow! You really are a good sniper Usopp!”

Torao smirks. “So you aren’t all talk.”

I send an offended look his way. “Oi! Of course I’m not all talk! The great captain Usopp is the greatest sniper in all the blues!”

All of a sudden some guy with ‘sea’ written on his faces starts yelling at us. “HOW DARE YOU ATTACK US! MY PARTNER IS SICK!” The guy pulls out a sword and points it at us. A sickly guy is on the ground by him. How did he get over here?

Torao pulls out his own sword and it looks like he is about to take care of the stranger until Zoro walks out from inside the sub. “Johnny? Yosaku? What are you guys doing here?”

Torao sends Zoro a raised brow. “You know them?”

Zoro points to the guy with the face tattoo that is starting to cry. “Yeah, that's Johnny and his partner on the ground is Yosaku. They are bounty hunters I teamed up with before.”

Johnny runs up to Zoro and gets on his knees. “ZORO-ANKI! I didn’t know you were on this ship! You have to help Yosaku, he’s dying!” We turn to Yosaku who is getting looked at by Luffy who is holding some limes. “Oi what are you doing!?”

She squeezes juice into Yosaku’s mouth and smiles at Johnny. “Don’t worry, he just has scurvy. I read about it in one of Torao’s books. He’ll be fine as long as he gets some citrus.”

Yasaku’s eyes slowly open and he looks up at Luffy smiling down on him. “Ah… an angle, have I died and gone to heaven?”

Luffy laughs. “Shishishi, no silly you passed out from scurvy! Eat these and you’ll be ok!” She hands him some limes.

Yasaku stands up and Johnny runs over to him and they start dancing… until Yosaku spits out blood and falls back down causing Luffy to scold him to eat the limes and take better care of himself. Then Luffy’s stomach rumbles again. This catches Johnny and Yasaku’s attention. “Hmmm? Are you hungry Luffy-aneki?”

Luffy looks embarrassed.“Yea, but there isn’t much to eat on the ship…”

Johnny grins. “There is a sea restaurant nearby! We can show you guys the way, we owe you anyways. If you don’t have a cook you can get one there. I hear they are all fairly strong previous pirates or thugs.”

Torao looks interested. “It’s important to have a cook on the sea. Very well, tell us the way.” We change course and sail to the restaurant known as the Baratie. On the way we ran into a marine who tried shooting at us, but Torao just sent it back at them so they left us alone. Seriously?! Are all the other members monsters like him and Luffy? Luffy, Torao, Zoro, Nami, Shachi, Penguin and I all went into the restaurant while Bepo, Johnny, and Yosaku stayed on the ship. The marine from earlier is there too, he tries impressing his date but the chief/waiter makes a fool of him. Then he kicks him through a table! Woah, that guy is pretty scary! We make our orders and wait… oh no! The scary chief is bringing us our food! He puts our food down on the table.

As soon as he looks up from the food being placed he sees Nami and Luffy… his eyes turn to hearts and he gets on his knees next to them and holds out two roses, maybe he isn’t so scary after all… “Wow! What two beautiful ladies! I’m the sous chief of this restaurant, Sanji. May I have the honor of knowing your names?”

Luffy smiles and takes the rose, putting it in her hair behind her ear. “Thanks for the flower Sanji! My name is Monkey d. Luffyko, but you can call me Luffy! Nice to meet ya!” 

Nami also takes the rose and puts it on the table. She gives a dubious smile. “ Hi! I’m Nami, we don’t have to pay for this food right?”

Sanji nods, eyes still filled with hearts. “Of course! I would never charge you Nami-swan! Luffy-chwan!”

Luffy smiles at Sanji. “Really? We can eat for free? That's so nice of you!” Luffy then gets up and gives Sanji a hug. As soon as she presses against him he has a nosebleed and flys back. Luffy looks worried. “Oh no! Is he ok?!”

Torao and Zoro facepalm and simultaneously say. “Just ignore that ero-cook.” Luffy looks confused but nods and sits back down. I can hear mutterings of “lovely” and “so soft” come from Sanji’s direction…

I scratch my head. “Well, at least he said the food was free…”

All of a sudden Sanji appears behind me, bloodied nose and all. “Oi, who said anything about you guy’s food being free?”

I gape at him. “Y-you just said…”

He glares at me. “You guys have to pay,…” His eyes turn to hearts when he looks at Luffy and Nami. “...but the lovely ladies don’t!”

Before I can respond to Sanji, a marine bursts into the Baratie gaining everyone’s attention. He tries to say something but is shot in the back before he can get the words out. An injured and tired man walks in holding a smoking gun. He sits at one of the tables and puts his feet up. 

“Anything’s fine. Bring me food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get all of the east blue saga out of the way in one chapter, but when I was on page 16 and was just at the beginning of the baratie arc, knowing it and arlong were going to be the longest out of east blue, I decided to finish it, arlong, and logue town in the next chapter. My plans for the next chapter is to go from baratie to the beginning of drum isalnd.


	3. Entering the Grand Line!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart pirates finish traveling the East Blue and enter the Grand Line!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but hope you enjoy!

**No one’s POV:**

A large chef approaches the hurt man that walked into the sea restaurant. The chef rubs his hands together. “Do you have money to pay with?” He smiles at the injured man.

The man responds by lifting his gun up at the chef. “Would a bullet do?”

The chef’s face turns sour. “So, you don’t have money?” Before a shot can be made the chef slams both his fists onto the intruder and throws him out the Baratie. 

An old man with a large chef’s hat, braided mustache, and peg leg walks out of the kitchen. “Patty, what’s the commotion?”

The large chef known as Patty answers the old chef. “Just removing a troublesome pirate, owner Zeff.” Zeff nods and walks back into the kitchen.

Sanji for once not gawking at the two women near him blows some smoke from his cigarette and walks off. Luffy looks worried after the man is thrown out. “He looked really hurt… I’m gonna go check on him!” Before Law has a chance to protest, Luffy runs off after the injured man.

Law sighs. “That girl really is too nice…” The rest of the crew can’t help but smile and nod in agreement.

Luffy finds herself at the front of the Baratie where Sanji is approaching the previously kicked out man with a bowl of shrimp fried rice. The man looks up at Sanji. “What is this? Didn’t you hear? I have no money to pay with…”

Sanji ignores his protests and lays the food in front of him. “It’s free. I can’t let a starving person go by without feeding him.” Luffy quietly watches the men talk from behind.

The man looks at Sanji with shock on his face, but after a second of hesitation grabs the food and hungrily devours it. “T-this is delicious!” The man praises Sanji’s cooking in tears.

Luffy decides now is ok to interrupt them. She smiles and approaches Sanji. “You’re really nice Sanji! You should join our pirate crew and be our chef! We need one for the grandline!” 

Sanji looks at Luffy not expecting her to be there, but quickly becomes happy in her presence. “Luffy-chwan! As much as it pains me to be apart from you and Nami-san, I’m afraid I can’t join your crew.”

Luffy pouts at Sanji’s answer. “Hmm? How come? I really want you to go on adventures with us, you’re so funny and nice…”

Sanji’s eyes turn into hearts as he tries to reassure Luffy. “Oh Luffy-chwan, please don’t be upset you are too cute when you pout! If you keep being so cute I don’t know if I can keep myself from joining you!” Sanji’s face then turns more serious as he shakes his head. “N-no, I’m sorry but there is something I still have to do here…”

Luffy looks curiously at Sanji. “Hmm? What do you have to do? I can help you if you’ll join us!”

Sanji puts up his hands in defense, but before he can respond to Luffy the previously starving man coughs getting everyone's attention. “Uh, excuse me but my name is Gin. Thank you for the food, it was truly delicious.” 

Sanji smiles at Gin. “It is, isn't it?! I made that myself.”

Gin nods. “I’m glad for the food, but won’t you get in trouble?”

Sanji shrugs. He picks up the used plate and utensils and throws them in the ocean. “Not if there’s no evidence.”

Gin gets on a small boat and bows towards Sanji. “Really, thank you for the food you saved my life.” Gin turns to look at Luffy. “I couldn’t help hearing that you and your crew are going to the grandline… listen, you seem like a nice girl so trust me you don’t want to go there. That place is a nightmare, our entire fleet was beaten by just one man there!” Gin shuddered in remembering what his crew went through in the grandline.

Luffy did not seem to care about Gin’s warning. She shrugs. “We can handle it.”

Gin scoffs. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” He nods to Sanji and sails off. Zeff yells for Sanji to get back to work, so Luffy and Sanji both head back into the restaurant. Luffy heads back to her table while Sanji reluctantly leaves her to get back to work. 

Luffy sits back down with her crewmates. For once she doesn’t have a bright expression on her face. “I asked Sanji if he wants to join us, but he says he has something to still do here…”

Law nods at her. “Well we can ask the other cooks…”

Before he can finish Luffy interrupts him. “But Sanji’s cooking is the best!”

Law looks annoyed. “If he won’t come with us then that's that, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy shakes her head. “No! I refuse his refusal!” Everyone else at the table sweatdrops.

Nami is amused by Luffy’s antics. “Luffy you can’t just force him to join you.”

Luffy pouts at Nami. “But, Naaaaamiiii he’s really interesting! Right Torao? Don’t you think so too?!”

Law sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Well, you are right about him being interesting. I guess we can afford a little time to convince him to join us.” From the way he handled the rude marine and his impressive cooking skills, Law has to admit that Sanji IS interesting. Luffy jumps up in joy. “I’ll give you a couple of days to convince him, but that’s it.”

**Zoro’s POV:**

It's the next day at the sea restaurant and no matter how hard Luffy tries to convince him that ero cook always politely turns down her offer to join us. Luffy was about to go for her damn near hundred attempt when a large guy and the pirate from the other day came into the restaurant. A lot of the customers left a couple minutes ago saying some Krieg Pirate was coming. So this him huh? Doesn’t seem like a big deal to me and judging how Torao doesn't even bother to look up at him he thinks the same thing. The cooks are arguing about feeding him when that ero cook gives him food. Heh, I guess Luffy was right about him. Nami and Usopp run out to the ship to join with Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Johnny, and Yosaku in the ship when Kreig attacks Sanji. At the sign of danger I ready my katanas and Luffy clenches her fist, but Torao lifts a hand up telling us not to worry about Krieg. I follow the captain's order and relax.

Kreig points his guns at the chefs with a smug grin on his face. “Give me enough food to feed a hundred men. Once my crew is back in shape, we’ll take this ship for ourselves!” Despite the protests of the cooks the owner still brings food out for Krieg’s men. Kreig seems to recognize the owner and demands some book from him as well as his ship before going to feed his men.

Luffy looks like a lightbulb has lit up in her head. She runs up to Sanji. “Hey, if we help you fight them off will you join us!”

Sanji looks at Luffy and sighs. “I’m sorry Luffy-chan but I can’t join you and I also can’t put you in danger.” 

Luffy smiles and shakes her head. “It's ok! I’ll be fine, I’m strong!”

Torao stands and walks over to Luffy and Sanji. I follow after him. “She’s right Sanji-ya, she is strong. It would be annoying to be caught in the middle of the fight, so I'll do you a favor and take care of that weakling. What do you say coming along with us? We could use someone with your expertise on the grandline.”

Sanji frowns at Torao. “Listen, I have my reasons. I can’t leave here.” 

Torao shrugs and we all walk out.We are surprised to see Bepo holding Nami with her hands tied behind her back. Sanji is surprised at seeing a polar bear walking and talking. Torao looks at Bepo. “What's the meaning of this?”

Bepo salutes Torao. “Captain! Nami was trying to take the ship!”

Torao glares at Nami. “I see, take the ship a little ways away from here there could be trouble coming in a little bit.” Bepo salutes again and takes Nami with him below deck. The ship moves shortly after. Torao folds his arms across his chest. “She better have a good explanation…”

The Kreig pirates are getting ready to attack the Baratie when all of a sudden there massive ship is cut in half! What the hell?! I can see in the not so far distance that a small ship, or more like a raft is approaching and on it is…! The greatest swordsman in the world, Dracule “Hawkeyes” Mihawk! The man I’ve been searching for! I run over to where Hawkeyes is approaching. Torao calls out to me. “What are you doing?”

I point towards Hawkeyes. “That man is my goal!” Torao looks towards the approaching Hawkeyes and his eyes widen in recognition. He turns to me and looks as if he is about to say something but decides against it and just closes his eyes and nods. 

Luffy looks worried and pulls Torao’s sleeve. “Ne, Torao can Zoro really beat that guy?”

Torao looks at Luffy and sighs. “I don’t think so, but we can’t get in the way of his dream. If anything at least he can see the difference in strength…” Luffy nods at Torao’s explanation. Heh, I’ll have to thank him for that later.

One of the Kreig pirates tries shooting Hawkeyes but with incredible grace he deflects the bullets. “I’ve never seen a sword move so gently.”

Hawkeyes looks at me. “There is no strength in swordplay based only on force.” His skill truly is amazing… He asks me, “What is your goal?”

I put on my bandana and smirk. “To be the strongest!”

Hawkeyes smirks. “Hmph… how foolish...”

I pull out Wado-Ichimonji. “You’ve got time right? Let's fight!”

Hawkeyes frowns. “Fight? How foolish weak one…,” He jumps from his boat to where I am, “...if you were competent you would realize the difference in strength before we’ve even crossed swords. Is it courage or ignorance that causes you to turn your sword against me?”

I get all my swords ready. “It’s my ambition!” To my surprise Hawkeyes doesn't grab the sword on his back, but instead takes off the cross around his neck and reveals it to be a small blade. “What is the meaning of this?”

Hawkeyes looks me in the eyes. “I am no beast that goes all out when hunting a rabbit. This is the weakest of the seas. Unfortunately, I don’t carry anything smaller than this.”

Bastard! He’s underestimating me! I angrily charge at him. “Don’t blame me if you end up dead!”

Hawkeyes readys his small knife. “Frog in the well… know how big the world is.” 

“ _ ONI-GIRI! _ ” All three of my swords slash at him… but he stops them all with that toy! T-this can’t be right! The gap can’t be this far! I keep slashing and slashing at him but he just keeps blocking or parrying my attacks with the small knife. With one swift chop of his hand to my neck he knocks me down… I’m tired… I try to attack him but he dodges and I fall to the ground.

Hawkeyes looks down upon me. “What do you desire once you’ve obtained power, weak one?” Johnny and Yosaku try to intervene but Toao stops them. Something else I’ll have to thank him for later. 

I ready for another attack. “I can’t lose!” It's true I can’t lose… not just for the promise I made with Kunia to be the greatest swordsman, but also what use could I be to the crew? To Luffy? To my captain? I’ve seen Tora’s type before… the calculating type, with all his planning and scheming… what use would he have for a weak swordsman? “ _ TIGER TRAP! _ ” 

My attack doesn’t land… the tiny blade has pierced my chest… “Are you just going to let me pierce your heart? Why are you not drawing back?”

I’m not sure why but even though I should I can’t draw back. “...For some reason, I feel if I withdrew even a step, I would be shattering pledges and promises from the past…”

Hawkeyes frowns. “Yes, that is defeat.”

I chuckle to that. “Then, all the more reason I can’t withdraw…”

“Even if you die?”

“I’d rather die!”

Hawkeyes walks back removing the tiny blade and sheathes it. “Kid, state your name.”

I ready my strongest attack. “Roronoa Zoro.”

Hawkeyes draws the sword from his back. “I’ll remember it. I haven’t met anyone like you in awhile strong one. Thus, as a swordsman's courtesy I’ll sink you using the world’s strongest black sword.”

“I appreciate it.” This will be it! Death or the world’s strongest? “ _ Santoryu Secret Technique! Three Thousand Worlds! _ ” We pass each other as we attack… the two swords in my hands snap and a gash forms across my chest… I’ve lost… so this is the power of the world’s strongest… I sheathe Wado-Ichimonji. I spread my arms leaving myself open to attack.

Hawkeyes is surprised. “What are you…”

I interrupt him with a smile. “Scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame.”

Hawkeyes smiles. “Admirable!” He slashes me across the chest. I fall into the water and can hear Luffy, Johnny, Yosaku, and even the stupid cook yell out to me. Johnny and Yosaku jump into the water to get me while Torao assures Luffy I’m ok and to not go after Hawkeyes. Hawkeyes look to Torao. “Hmm? Do you wish to cross swords with me as well? You seem stronger than your comrade.”

Torao matches eyes with Hawkeyes. “No, as interesting as it would be to cross swords with you I’ll have to decline. For one, I’m not sure I would win and secondly, I don’t intend to mess with my nakama’s dreams. You are Zoro’s goal not mine.” T-this guy… 

Hawkeyes smirks and nods. “I see.” Johnny and Yosaku bring me to their small boat. Hawkeyes crosses his arms and yells at me. “I am Dracule Mihawk! Learn of this world and become strong! I will keep this seat of the strongest and wait for you! Surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!”

I raise Wado-Ichimonji in the air. “L-law can you hear me…”

Law looks my way . “Yeah, I hear you Zoro-ya.”

I can’t stop the bitter tears of defeat from falling. “I-I won’t lose again! Until, I beat him and became the world’s greatest swordsman. I won’t be defeated… got any problems with that captain!” Law has told of his plans on our travels from island to island. Plans to disrupt the world order, bring in a new era, and ultimately become pirate king. Most people I know like Law see people as pawns in his plans and I was reluctant to fully trust him. Only going along with him since Luffy believed in him, but after what he just said I understand what she sees in him! He really does care for his crew, his nakama… He’s a man I can respect and proudly call captain!

**Law’s POV:**

“Luffy-ya go and tend to Zoro-ya’s wounds.” Luffy nods and heads to the boat. Mihawk goes back on his boat and begins to leave, much to the annoyance of Kreig.

“OI HAWKEYES! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!” Mihawk sighs. I can understand his annoyance with the weak gorilla.

Mihawk meets eyes with Kreig. “There is no use in talking to you, fool. You will be dealt with soon anyways.” Mihawk continues leaving so Kreig tries to attack but just gets his ship cut more for his troubles.

Kreig and his remaining pirates are disgruntled after the attack and Mihawk's disappearance. I call the idiot’s attention. “Oi, you and your crew are an eyesore. Get lost already.” The cooks of the Baratie seem shocked at my statement.

Kreig seems very pissed now. “WHAT WAS THAT YOU SKINNY BRAT! I AM THE STRONGEST PIRATE IN THE EAST!”

I smirk at that. “Heh, as if that is an accomplishment to be so proud of.” 

Sanji approaches me. “Oi, what’s the deal? Don’t provoke him!”

The owner of the Baratie, Zeff I believe was his name, of all people comes to my defense. “He’s right Sanji being the strongest of the weakest isn’t an accomplishment. I can tell you aren’t from here are you brat?”

“That’s right. I’m from the North Blue.” This seems to shock Sanji.

Kreig doesn’t seem to care. “So what if you are from the North? I’ll still take you down with my superior might.” 

He fires some weapon from his armor at me and I smirk. “You can try… _ Room _ .” I create a large room covering from the Baratie to Kreig’s ruined ship. “ _ Shambles _ .” Before Kreig’s shot can reach me I change places with one of his men and they take the attack. I’m now a short distance from Kreig, both of us still being in the room. 

Everyone except my crew is shocked. Kreig seems more worried now. “A-a devil fruit?! Whatever, I’ll handle it… Gin! Pearl! Take out the cooks and his crewmates.” 

The man from the other day looks conflicted, but follows orders along with… some jackass with a bunch of shields… “Oi are you sure you can handle me?  _ Amputate _ !” I slash towards Kreig but he dodges so I only get his right arm. 

Kreig and his men can’t believe what he is seeing. “H-HOW? MY ARMOR IS UNBREAKABLE!?!?”

I chuckle. “Everything in this room is under my control doesn’t matter how strong your armor is… Although even without the room I still feel I could break your armor. In fact let’s test that.  _ Shambles _ .” I switch places with Kreig’s severed arm and get rid of the room. I catch him off guard and put all my power into a punch to his stomach. Just as I thought his armor cracks some.

Kreig falls to one knee. “I-Impossible!” Before he has the chance to attack me, I slash at the weakened spot on his stomach and break through his armor cutting his stomach badly. Kreig falls to the ground defeated. I look over to the Baratie and see that Sanji took care of the shield jackass and was in the middle of fighting Gin. They look to be even, so Sanji can fight as well? Now I really do want him as our cook.

I jump back onto the Baratie the Kreig pirates are all left on their shambles (heh) of a ship in a state of shock at their captain’s defeat. “Oi, Gin was it? You seem like the second in command, so why don’t you get out of here? Your captain has already been defeated.” 

Gin turned to me. “W-what… that can’t be … how are you unscaved?” Gin’s eyes went wide when he saw Kreig's bloody and beaten body on the ground missing an arm. He looked down at the ground. “Y-you really beat Don-Kreig…” He looked towards the rest of the men then got on a big piece of floating wood and grabbed a small piece of wood in his hand. “KRIEG PIRATES! RETREAT!” The rest of the pirates scrambled to his raft with their captain’s body and paddled away, though not before Gin apologised to Sanji. 

I approached Sanji. “Oi, the choice is yours to join us or not. We’ll be leaving shortly.” Sanji just nods in response.

**Luffy’s POV:**

I healed Zoro’s wounds up. The wound was completely healed, but since it took me a while to get to him it left a scar. By the time I was done Torao had already taken care of the enemies. Aww man, I wanted to fight too… Oh well, Bepo comes back with the ship and Zoro goes to take a nap. Torao goes back in too, he looks kinda mad… Hmm I’ll see what that's about later I gotta get Sanji! I run inside the restaurant and find Sanji talking to the old guy with the funny mustache.

The old guy looks at me and nods to Sanji. “There she is eggplant, why don’t you join her?”

My eyes lit up at the old man’s words. “Sanji! Did you get the ok to come with us?! Oh, your hurt let me help!” I put the healing stuff on Sanji.

His eyes turn into hearts and he does a funny dance, what a funny guy! “OH LUFFY-CHWAN! YOUR SUCH A SWEET ANGEL!” Sanji stops his dance and looks down at his injuries. “Ah my injuries are gone! Luffy-chan do you have a devil fruit power too?”

I nod at him “Yup! I ate the heal-heal fruit so Torao made me the ship's nurse!”

Sanji’s eyes turn back into hearts and his nose starts bleeding. “L-luffy-chwan in a nurse outfit…”

“Ah, your bleeding again! Are you ok?” I check Sanji’s temperature, but the old guy kicks him to the side…

He looks at me and sighs. “Don’t worry that idiot is more than fine… To your earlier question, yes I want Sanji to go with you.”

Sanji gets up and is mad. “I told you already shitty geezer! I’m not leaving here.”

The old guy frowns at Sanji. “Hmph we don’t need your terrible cooking here!”

I interrupt their argument before Sanji can respond. I point at the old man and ask him, “Why did you lie? Just tell him the truth.”

Sanji is surprised and the old guy looks uncomfortable all of a sudden and looks away. “W-what are you talking about? I’m not lying…”

I interrupt him again. “Yeah you are. Makino says I’m good at reading people.”

The old guy turns back around and looks a little embarrassed. “A-alright fine, I was lying!” He turns to Sanji and sighs. “Your cooking is excellent, probably the best in this whole damn restaurant, but you shouldn’t be tied down here. Go out there and discover the world little eggplant, … go and accomplish your dream Sanji.”

Sanji is taken aback by the old guy's words. “F-fine then, I-i’ll leave and i’ll find the All Blue you hear me shitty old man!”

Sanji turns around and starts to leave. I start following him but he stops when he hears the old guy. “Sanji. Don’t catch cold.”

Sanji starts to cry and turn around and bows all the way to the ground. “Owner Zeff! Thank you for all the damn things you’ve done for me over all these years! I’ll never forget your kindness… for the rest of my life!” All of a sudden all the other chefs bust inside and start crying and yelling out their goodbyes. Even the old guy starts to cry. Heh, what a nice family!

Me and Sanji arrive on the ship with a big bag of food. Everybody is there, even Johnny and Yosaku, though Zoro is asleep. They are standing around Nami who is sitting in the middle looking down at the ground. Torao looks at us as Sanji puts down the bag. “I see you decided to join us Sanji-ya… Now that everyone is here let's address the problem… Nami-ya why did you try to betray us? You do know that betrayal is one of the worst sins you can commit against your crew, right? The only one worst is killing your own crewmates… I told you that you would regret betraying us, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, explain yourself!”

Nami flinches at Torao’s words and tone… so that's why he was mad. He’s a serious captain… “I didn’t mean any harm… I just need to get back to my home so I can pay off my debt…”

Torao sighs and closes his eyes. “I see. Then you should have addressed this to us.”

Nami is taken aback by Torao’s words. “B-but this has nothing to do with yo…”

Before Nami can finish Torao interrupts her. “As a part of this crew your problems are  **_our_ ** problems. Now explain everything clearly.”

Nami looks like she is about to cry, but she holds it in and tells us all about her past. About a guy named Arlong who killed her mom and is making all the villagers in her hometown pay or they die. When she is done she starts crying and I hug her. “Silly, you should have just told us earlier. We’re friends aren’t we?” Nami cries harder and hugs me tighter. 

Torao stands up and orders Bepo. “Head straight to Arlong park.” Bepo nods and heads to the control room. Everyone looks super determined. 

On our way there Sanji makes us all food. It's really good! By the time we all finish we arrive at Arlong Park. Usopp uses a cannon to blast open their gate. Our ship pulls in and we all get out. The fishmen are all shocked at our grand entrance. The shark with the weird nose that Nami told us is Arlong is mad and stands up to shout at us. “Who the hell do you think you are?” He looks at Nami and frowns. “What is the meaning of this Nami?” 

Nami glares at Arlong. “Your days of ruling over Cocoyashi Village are over!” 

Torao puts a hand on Nami’s shoulder and she calms down. He nods towards Arlong’s group. “Attack!” 

All of us rush towards the fishmen and we fight. Zoro takes on an octopus with swords, Sanji fights a big muscular fishman in a karate outfit, and I fight a fishman with funky lips. Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and Nami fight the weaker guys while Usopp shoots whoever he can from atop the ship. Torao rushes straight to Arlong with his sword, but it is stopped by Arlong’s nose. 

Zoro is struggling with his opponent because he only has one sword. “Oi Johnny! Yosaku! Let me borrow your swords!” They toss their swords and Zoro picks them up, putting his sword in his mouth. “You may have more swords, but my skill is far greater.  _ Tatsumaki! _ ” Zoro creates a tornado with his swords and the octopus is defeated. 

Sanji scoffs. “I can’t be outdone by that mosshead.” He stops his continuous kicks and jumps to the side, confusing the fishman until he spots Sanji again, but it’s too late. “ _ Mutton Shot! _ ” Sanji kicks the fishman so hard he goes flying through Arlong’s building. 

I smile at them. “That was cool guys!” Hmm, I should be cool too! I dodge all the fishman’s punches and pull my arm back to punch him in the gut. “ _ Pistol! _ ” The fishman falls to his knees and I lift my leg above his head before smashing it down on his head through the ground. “ _ Axe! _ ” Whoa, good thing his head was there or my foot would have got stuck!

As Usopp is shooting down fishmen with his slingshot a giant cow comes out of the ocean behind the ship. Usopp screams “AAAAAHHHH A MONSTER!” The sea cow rams into the ship. Usopp falls down then looks around and spots the cannon. He runs to it and turns it to the cow. “Take this monster!” He fires the cannon and it sends a cannonball right into the sea cow’s face. Usopp shoots a couple more cannonballs at the cow and it goes down. 

While Zoro, Sanji, and me go to help Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Nami. Torao and Arlong clash swords and noses before Torao jumps back. “ _ Room! Injection Shot! _ ” Torao creates one of his bubbles and points his sword at Arlong while dashing forward. Arlong tries to dodge, but Torao still cuts him in the side. Arlong crashes into his building and comes back out with a sword of his own. Torao smirks at Arlong. “You're proud of this building, aren’t you?” He lifts his sword above his head and slashes it downward. “ _ Amputate! _ ” The building gets cut in half then Torao waves his hand around. Arlong is shocked then frightened when the two halves of the building lift into the air then come flying towards him. He tries to run away but the building crashes on top of him, knocking him out.

The few fishman that are still conscious run away into the ocean after Arlong gets beaten. We won! All of a sudden the gate on the outside opens and a bunch of villagers with some marines come in. Everyone is shocked at the scene of the destroyed Arlong park and defeated fishman. One of the villagers with a cool pinwheel steps up and looks at Nami. She smiles at them with tears in her eyes. “It’s over everyone!” 

The villagers start to cheer, but the celebration is ruined by the weird mouse marine. “Y-you pirates are under arrest!” 

Nami looks pissed and walks up to the marine and lifts him up by his shirt. “Oh now you want to do your job?” She punches him and he stumbles back and his men raise their guns.

Before they can fire the guns are cut up or kicked out of their hands. Sanji and Zoro are standing near Nami. Sanji lights up a cigarette. “You should be ashamed, pointing a gun at a lady.” Both Sanji and Zoro glare at the marines as Torao joins them.

Torao looks at the head marine and gives a devilish grin. “Are you picking a fight with my crew? Do you want to join them?” He points a thumb back at the pile of knocked out fishmen as he says this.

The marines all run away, the head marine yelling, “I’ll remember you!”

**No one’s POV:**

The Heart pirates stayed in Cocoyashi village for a few days celebrating. Once the celebrations were over and the villagers had thanked the pirates enough and Nami changed her tattoo, the pirates left for the final stop before the Grand Line, Loguetown. When the crew land they all head separate ways. 

Law and Luffy went to see the place the previous pirate king was executed. Zoro went to buy new swords. Sanji went to get more food supplies. Nami and Shachi went to buy clothes. Usopp went to get various things for his inventions and Penguin followed him. Bepo stayed to watch the ship.

While Zoro was getting lost in the town he ran into a young woman with short blue hair and glasses. The woman had dropped her glasses on the ground and was looking for them. Zoro decided to help her. “Oi, you dropped these.” 

The woman took the glasses from Zoro. “Thanks! Huh?! That's an amazing sword you have!”

Zoro, taken aback by the woman’s resemblance to an old friend of his, stumbled to answer. “Ah, y-yes it was given to me by an old friend…” The woman smiled and nodded her head. It dawned on Zoro if this woman knew about swords then she probably knew where he could buy some. “Hey, do you know any shops that sell swords here?”

The woman nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I do! I’m heading to one now to retrieve my sword from cleaning. Care to follow me?”

Zoro nodded and after a short walk they arrived at a small shop that sold swords. They entered the shop and the woman retrieved her sword. Zoro approached the shop owner after and asked him about his swords. “I only have about a hundred thousand berri. Do you have two swords you can sell me for fifty thousand each?”

The owner seemed disappointed. “Only fifty thousand a piece?! Hmph, the barrels in the back are filled with used swords that's the best I can give you for such a low price.” Then the shop owner noticed Zoro’s Wado-Ichimonji. “Ah, w-wait a minute young man c-could I see that s-sword you have there?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at the man but let him see his blade regardless. “T-this is quite the decent weapon you got here… although I have better blades, what do say I do you a favor and take this off your hands and you can take two swords I have displayed behind me?” 

Zoro frowned at the man, but before he could respond the woman interrupted him. “Are you crazy? I didn’t notice it before, but that’s Wado-Ichimonji! One of the great grade swords! It's priceless, you can’t trade it for just two of those swor…”

The shop kept angrily interrupted the woman. “Stupid girl! Why did you have to say that?! I should have you arrested for messing with my business!”

The woman sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head. Zoro took the sword back. “Sorry, but I can’t let go of this sword. It's important to me.”

The shop kept sighed. Zoro went to the barrels and looked at the swords. The woman followed him and watched. After searching through the pile of rather terrible swords, Zoro found a good one. A wicked looking blade. When he pulled it out and examined it, the shop owner and woman were both shocked. “That’s San-Dai-Kitetsu! Is it really only fifty thousand berri?”

The shop owner was nervous. “I-I can’t sell it…”

Zoro made a small downward swing of the sword. “A cursed blade eh?” Zoro smirked. “I’ll take it.”

The shop owner couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You can’t! You’ll die!”

Zoro tossed the sword into the air and held out his arm. The sword swung in circles as it came down and passed by Zoro’s arm and into the wood of the store. Zoro’s arm was completely fine. He pulled the sword out and smiled. “I’ll take it.”

Both the shop kept and woman were stunned. The shop kept ran to the back of the shop and shortly later came back with a sword. “This is my masterpiece, Yubashiri. Please take it and the Kitetsu. I don’t want any money, simply knowing these swords are in the hands of such a skilled swordsman is enough for me.” Zoro took the swords and left the shop.

Elsewhere, Law and Luffy arrive at the infamous execution platform. “Wow, Torao this is really where the king of the pirates died?” 

Law nodded to Luffy. “That’s right shall we get a better look?”

Luffy nodded happily. “Yeah!”

Law and Luffy approached the platform and Law lifted up his hand. “ _ Room, Shambles. _ ” They both transported to the top of the platform. As they both looked out at the setting sun atop the platform, Law wrapped an arm around Luffy’s shoulder and she leaned against him.

However, the moment was ruined by a flying hand grabbing Luffy and pulling her back. Law immediately braced himself to fight as he turned around and saw Luffy being held with a sword towards her throat by a clown? “YOU! I’ve been looking for you ever since Orange Town. “

Law’s eyes lit up in recognition. “You’re that clown?!” 

Before Buggy can yell at Law. A slim woman interrupted them. “Buggy! I told you the girl was mine! You get the creepy captain!” 

Luffy looked at the woman with a confused look. “Do I know you?” Rain started to fall and lightning could be heard.

The woman angrily yelled at Luffy. “I’M ALVIDA! YOU PUNCHED ME AND STOLE MY CABIN BOY!”

Luffy and Law were surprised by the woman's answer, but Buggy took their and everyone's attention. “Oi, who cares who kills who! Both of you are dying here!” The rain and lightning picked up significantly.

Law looked Buggy dead in the eyes and told him, “We won’t die here. We’ll make it to the end of the Grand Line and I’m gonna become king of the pirates!” As Law said this he grabbed Luffy from Buggy and jumped off the platform with Luffy in his arms bridal style. As he landed lightning struck down on Buggy and marines stormed into the plaza of the execution platform. 

Law ran with an excited Luffy in his arms. “That was so cool Torao!” Luffy yelled as she hugged Law, who ignored the heat that crept up his face.

As they ran they caught up with Zoro and Sanji. “OI, LAW WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLDING LUFFY-CHWAN!”

Law shook his head and rolled his eyes. “We don’t have time for…”

Law was interrupted by a smokey fist coming towards him that he barely dodged. “STOP YOU PIRATES!” Before the crew could worry about the marine captain chasing them they were blown away by a gust of wind. The wind carried them all the way to their ship were they reunited with the rest of the crew.

Nami and Bepo quickly got the ship ready and left Loguetown. As they started to approach the entrance to the Grand Line, Sanji pulled out a barrel. As the crew all stood on the main deck, Sanji caught their attention by putting his foot on the barrel and saying his dream. “To find All Blue!”

Zoro joined him. “To become the world’s greatest swordsman!”

Next was Nami. “To make a map of the world!”

Then Usopp.“T-to be a brave warrior of the sea!” 

Luffy.“To go on amazing adventures!”

Shachi and Penguin. “To see the wonders of the world!”

Bepo. “To make my brother proud!”

Law. “To dethrone a corrupt king and become king of the pirates!”

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami raised a curious brow at the first half of Law’s dream, but said nothing of it as everyone raised their feet up and smashed it down into the barrel. The Heart pirates journey into the Grand Line was beginning! They traveled up Reverse Mountain and started heading down, leaving the safe East Blue and entering the infamous sea… wait, is that a whale?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to wait. Sorry it took me so long! The only reason it did was because of me procrastinating. The next chapter definitely won't take as long to make. I said that this chapter would go up to drum island, but I forgot about whiskey peak and little garden and this chapter was long enough so I decided to wrap it up after LogueTown. I'm thinking I'll make these chapters a little shorter starting with the next. It'll go from reverse mountain to the beginning of Alabasta. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next when it comes out!


	4. Head for Alabasta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart pirates journey of the Grand Line begins! They head for Albasta to help princess Vivi in her battle with Baroque Works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of Laboon was drawn by me, thought it would be better to try and show Luffy's botched attempt of the heart pirates' jolly roger than to try and describe it.

**Luffy’s POV:**

The ride on the mountain was super fun! As we reached the bottom of the mountain there was a huge whale! Nami and Bepo tried to turn the ship, but as we barely were able to pass by the whale our ship grazed the side of his face and he sucked us up into his mouth. Soon we were in a weird room? It looked like we were back outside. There’s an old guy on an island? Ship? He was reading a newspaper… he didn’t seem to care that we were there… 

Sanji was the first to speak up to him. “Oi say something!”

Zoro went ahead of Sanji and asked more politely, “Who are you? Where is this place?”

The old guy looked at us and said, “For your first question, my name is Crocus. I’m the lighthouse keeper of Twin Capes. For the second, does this look like a rat’s belly? If you want out the exit is that way, although you should be fine since your ship is made of metal.” Crocus pointed to two large metal doors. Oh, well that was easy…

Before we could start to head out though everything started shaking! Zoro held onto me so I didn’t fall overboard. Crocus jumped into the whales stomach acid and swam over to a ladder by the time he got up top the shaking stopped. Then two people burst out the door and fell into the stomach acid… Crocus ran off somewhere while Sanji threw a rope for the two weirdos (well for the girl anyways…) Torao raised his eyebrow at Sanji. “Sanji-ya, why did you help those two?”

Sanji did a funny dance while smiling at the blue haired girl. “I always help a lady in need!”

Torao just sighed. Then Crocus came back. “You thugs again?! I won’t let you lay a finger on Laboon!” Laboon? Is he talking about the whale…?

The two weirdos got up and fired their cannon guns, but Crocus blocked both of the cannon balls! The two were laughing… it kinda made me mad so I knocked both of their heads together. Usopp gave me a puzzled look. “Uh, Luffy?”

I frowned. “I just… felt like hitting them.”

Torao looks at Shachi and Penguin. “Keep an eye on them.” They nod and tie the knocked out weirdos’ hands behind their backs with some rope.

I threw out the floaty ring (‘It’s a lifebuoy Luffy-ya…’) to Crocus. He boards our ship. “You saved me… but why?” 

I scratch the back of my head. “I don’t like mean people…“ 

Crocus quietly laughs at my answer. “I see.”

Nami then asks the old guy about the weirdos, “Who are they and what do they want with this whale?”

Crocus answers Nami, “They are thugs from a nearby town; they want Laboon for his meat. An island whale could feed their town for two to three years. I won’t let them have Laboon, he has a human heart. He’s been waiting for a pirate group for fifty long years…” Crocus then told us the story of Laboon and the pirate group.

As we made our way out he also told us he was a doctor. Torao seemed to have already known. “All of these changes made to the whale are to treat it from the inside right, Crocus-ya?”

Crocus raised his eyebrows. “Hmm? Yes, that's right. Are you a doctor as well, young man?” Torao nodded. Crocus scratched his chin in thinking. “Now that I think about it you look familiar…” Torao looked confused at this, but shrugged it off.

Sanji blew out some smoke from his cigarette while looking up at Laboon. “To be waiting for fifty years… the pirates must be dead…”

Crocus sighed. “Most likely that is the case, but Laboon continues to believe in them. He rams his head into the Red Line believing he can see them if he breaks through… if I wasn’t looking after him he would die.’”

At this point I decided that I wanted to help Laboon so I ran up his head and punched him on one of his cuts. Everybody seemed surprised at what I did. Torao yelled at me. “What are you doing Luffy-ya!”

Laboon jumped up with me on his head and slammed it into the ground near the lighthouse. It hurt pretty bad at first, but I healed myself quickly. Crocus looked worried. “Oi, that girl…”

Nami reassured him. “Don’t worry, she can heal any wounds she gets. She’ll be fine.” Crocus nodded.

Laboon and I went back and forth for a little while before I stopped. Laboon was getting ready to attack again, but stopped at my words. “Well, it’s a draw.” Laboon looked surprised. “I’m pretty strong right? You wanna defeat me, don’t you? Our fight isn’t over yet, so you can’t die! Your friends may be dead, but we are rivals forever. We have to see who’s stronger, so after we sail around the Grand Line, we’ll meet again! Let’s fight again then!” Laboons eyes began to water and he roared at the sky. I ran to the ship and grabbed a paint brush and yellow paint. I tried my best to make our jolly roger on Laboon’s head. “That mark is our promise to fight again! Don’t remove it by hitting your head now!” I smile and give Laboon a hug. He makes a happy noise.

Nami called Torao’s attention. “What should we do with them?” She pointed to the two weirdos.

Torao looked at them. “Hmph… we’ll take their log pose and dump them off at the next island.” 

Nami looked confused and Crocus explained log poses and how traveling in the Grand Line worked. He then scratched his chin and looked at Torao. Then he snapped his fingers and nodded. “Now I remember where I saw you.” He pulled out his newspaper from before and grabbed a brown poster from it. The poster had a picture of Tora smirking… hey that’s me in the back! On the top of the poster it said “WANTED” and the bottom said “DEAD OR ALIVE: TRAFALGAR LAW 35,000,000” 

I smiled at Torao. “Wow Torao you have a bounty!”

Nami frowned. “How is that a good thing?”

Torao chuckled. “It’s a show of power, Nami-ya. 35,000,000 isn’t bad considering I got it in East Blue.”

Nami sighed. “If you say so.” 

Bepo came over with a funny looking compass and the two weirdos. “Captain! We have their log pose. These two want us to take them to their home in Whiskey Peak.”

Torao raised a brow at the weirdos. “Why would we help you?”

The guy with the crown spoke up. “Our town will welcome you and you can keep our log pose.”

Torao folded his arms. “The log pose is ours regardless… but I suppose this narrows our options of which route to take. Very well, let’s head to Whiskey Peak.” Torao glared at the two and they froze. “You should be grateful.”

We said our goodbyes to Crocus and Laboon and left for Whiskey Peak.

**Nami’s POV:**

We arrived at Whiskey Peak easily enough with the use of the log pose. Bepo and I adjusted to it easily. To our surprise the town welcomed us with open arms. Zoro, Torao, and myself were sceptical of the townspeople. The townspeople were kind enough and we spent the rest of the day eating, drinking, and generally having a good time. By the time night had hit everyone was happily sleeping. At least that’s what it seemed, all of the townspeople were up and planning something. So, our suspicions were correct… Zoro was the first to act, going out to confront the townspeople. Torao stayed and watched after our sleeping crewmates while I went to gather any treasure I could get. 

When I went out Zoro had defeated most of the townspeople, or as it would turn out bounty hunters. It was then I heard two new arrivals talking to three of the people Zoro had defeated, the man and woman that tried to kill Laboon and the so-called mayor, Igaram. Apparently they were double agents working for the benefit of a kingdom called Alabasta. Igaram being a squad captain and the blue haired woman,Vivi, being the kingdom’s princess! 

After Igaram was blasted by the Mr.5 guy he started to beg Zoro for help. “Please! Mr. Swordsman take care of the princess and deliver her to Alabasta! I promise you will be rewarded immensely!” Aha! That’s what I like to hear!

I interrupt now. “What kind of reward? I’ll take one billion berries!”

Zoro was surprised at my arrival while Igaram was surprised at the price. Cheapskate… “Nami? I thought you were asleep.”

I grin at Zoro. “Heh, nope actually Torao is awake too. He saw me and you leave.”

Zoro nodded. “As expected of the captain.”

At this point Torao and Luffy had joined us outside. “One billion berries is a bit much, but I do expect compensation for our services, Igaram-ya.”

Luffy looked shocked at the scene. “Zoro! Did you beat all of these kind people up!”

Zoro was shocked at Luffy’s anger, but Torao put a calming hand on her shoulder. “These people were trying to trick us, Luffy-ya. Zoro-ya did the right thing in defeating them. Otherwise they would have attacked us in our sleep.”

Luffy nodded and gave Zoro an apologetic look. “Sorry, Zoro I didn’t know.”

Zoro coughed and looked away. “I-it’s no problem…” Heh, so even someone like Zoro can be shy.

Igaram then reluctantly complied. “If you are willing to help then you can discuss the terms of payment with the princess directly.”

Torao smirked. Ah, I knew he would play along! Here we come berries! “Very well… _Room_ ,” Torao made a massive room covering the whole town. “ _Scan_ … _Shambles._ ” Within a flash Torao banished a couple seconds later he came back with Vivi and her duck. He did his usual creepy smirk. “I handled the two chasing her…” He finished with a dark chuckle. Sometimes I forget how scary our captain can be…

Vivi was… rightfully confused. “W-what just happened…?”

Torao looked at her. “Don’t worry about it. Now how would you compensate us for helping you reach Alabasta, Vivi-ya?”

Vivi was hesitant, but answered. “I can’t promise anything specifically, my country is on the edge of civil war… However, you will be paid in some way once we reach there…” Vivi told us of how Baroque Works and their boss is trying to take over her country.

Hmph, that doesn’t sound very enticing… Torao seems to be thinking the same thing from the way he is frowning.

It was then that Luffy interrupted Vivi’s talk of Baroque works and Alabasta. “So, who **_is_** the boss?”

Vivi looks scared. “If I told you, you would all be in danger as well!” Ah, then I don’t want to know… “As strong as you all are you wouldn’t stand a chance against one of the seven warlords, Crocodile!”...! WHAT THE HELL VIVI?!

Torao seemed interested (of course, he is…) and Luffy looked confused. “Who?”

Then an otter and vulture took pictures of us all… I turned to Vivi and asked, “What was that about?”

Vivi looked scared. “Those were the unluckies… now all of Baroque Works will know you are enemies…”

My eyes widened and I yelled at Vivi. “WHAT!? They know about us now?!”

Vivi shyly answered. “Yes, I’m afraid so…”

Torao sighed and looked at Vivi with a scowl. “Well now it seems we have to help you.” Vivi tried to apologize, but Torao ignored her and went to wake everyone. Luffy and Zoro looked excited to fight… Igaram then left to act as a distraction for our escape in a… uh, bizarre replication of Vivi’s outfit.

Torao came back with everyone else. The situation was explained to everybody as we prepared to leave an explosion was heard and seen a ways back. Vivi was shocked. “IGARAM!”

I grabbed her and we hurried out to the next island. Then I heard a voice… “This is a strange ship.” It was then we noticed a tanned woman dressed in purple with a purple hat. 

Vivi was angry. “It was you who killed Igaram, wasn’t it?! What are you doing here Miss All Sunday?!”

The woman smiled, but before she could talk Torao interrupted with a dark chuckle. “What is the devil child, Nico Robin doing working for Crocodile?”

The woman frowned. “So you know of me, Trafalgar Law? As to your question… I have my reasons. I came here to help you.” She tossed Torao an eternal pose like Igaram had.

Luffy looked back and forth between Torao and this Robin woman. She stopped on Torao and tilted her head to the right. “Torao? You know this lady?”

Torao nodded. “Not personally, but I’ve heard some stories of the girl who had a bounty at eight years old.” Everyone’s eyes widened and looked at Robin. She frowned. Torao smirked and tossed the eternal pose back at Robin. “Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t take help from strangers much less an enemy.”

She sighed. “Suit yourself.” Then she jumped overboard onto a turtle and left…

**Sanji’s POV:**

After that beautiful woman left we continued sailing to the next island. We arrived at what Vivi-chan told us was known as Little Garden. The island looked like a prehistoric jungle and what kind of roar was that I heard? Strange… 

Luffy-chan looked excited for the new island. “Ne, Torao can we explore, this place looks fun!”

Law sighed. “No Luffy-ya. The enemy already knows what a majority of us look like and are most likely already here. We need to act carefully.”

Luffy-chan pouted (so cute!) but nodded anyways. I called Law’s attention. “Oi, Law what are we gonna do here then?” 

Law nodded to me. “We need to gather information on how long the log pose will need to charge to head to the next island. If we run into Baroque Works then we take them out. We need to stay together, so all of us are going in. Does everyone understand?”

The crew all responded with a resounding, “Yes captain!” while Vivi-chan and Karoo nodded.

As we traveled through the jungle we were all in a big pack. At the front was Law, Mosshead and Luffy-chan. I was behind her with Bepo and Shachi. In the back was Usopp, Nami-san, Penguin, Vivi-chan, and Karoo. 

Shachi, Penguin, Usopp, and Nami-san all looked nervous. Shachi was the first to speak up. “O-oi captain… doesn’t this island seem dangerous… should we really be walking around here?” Usopp, Penguin, and Nami-san nodded in agreement. 

Law was about to answer but was interrupted by a dinosaur! He, Mosshead, Luffy-chan, and I all prepared to attack the beast but it was killed before we could. The head was cut clean off by a giant with an axe! The giant looked down at us and laughed…? “GABABABABABA! I didn’t see you guys down there! Mind if we share this?” He pointed at the dinosaur’s corpse. 

Law narrowed his eyes at the giant. “Very well…” It seemed clear that Law didn’t trust the giant. I understand he could be working for Baroque Works. 

Luffy-chan on the other hand, looked amazed. “Wow! A real giant! So cool!”

The giant laughed at Luffy-chan’s wonderment. I approached the dead dinosaur and relit my cigarette. “Do you have anywhere I could cook this?” The giant picked up the dinosaur then motioned us to follow him to his camp. When we arrived he set the dinosaur next to an unlit campfire with a giant pot above it. 

As I got to work on making the giant meal Law questioned the giant. “Who are you? Can you tell us anything about this island? Specifically, how long the log pose takes to charge?”

The giant gave a friendly smile. “My name is Brogy. This island is special in that it has a prehistoric atmosphere with ancient creatures living in it. I came to this island a hundred years ago to settle an argument with my friend Dorry. I’m sorry to tell you, but the log pose takes a hundred years to charge here. It’s why many ignore this island when traveling the Grand Line.”

All of our jaws dropped. Vivi-chan vocalised our shock. “A-a hundred years?! We can’t wait that long.” 

Brogy laughed. “GABABABABA! How about a trade then? I’ll give you my fully charged log pose in exchange for a few barrels of sake! It’s been far too long since I had a drink and I don’t intend on leaving yet.”

Law agreed to the deal and teleported to the ship and back with four barrels. They traded log poses and Law handed the new charged pose to Bepo and Nami-san. At this point the food was done and I called out to everyone. “Who’s ready to eat?”

Brogy called over his friend Dorry and we had a party. Law asked the giants if they had seen any other people on the island. Unfortunately they hadn’t… Luffy-chan and Usopp talked to the giants about their hundred year long duel and were greatly inspired, they both agreed we needed to visit Elbaf, the home of all giants. 

We were all having a good time until Law and mosshead the only two being calm during the party both stood at attention. In unison they both said “Someones coming!” 

From the forest four people walked out. A guy in a long coat with 5 on it, a man with hair in the shape of a 3, a pretty lady with an umbrella, and a little girl with some paint. The 5 guy and the miss with the umbrella were looking at Law with fear. The man with the 3 shaped hair spoke up “Hello, princess Vivi, I’m afraid your journey ends here.” We all prepared to fight as Mr. 3 ordered the others. “Mr. 5 and Mrs. Valentine! Take out the others, I’ll handle the princess. Mrs. Goldenweek support me!” His arms turned into wax and he shot it at Vivi-chan. I quickly went to the rescue!

“Don’t worry Vivi-chan! I’ll protect you!” I quickly picked up Vivi-chan bridal style and jumped out of the way of the wax.

She smiled at me. (Ah lovely!) “Thank you, Sanji-kun.” I reluctantly put her back down.

Law and moss for brains cut down Mr. 5 and Mrs. Valentine quickly. That damn Mosshead! He has no respect for ladies! Law glared at the two defeated agents. “You should have stayed down when we last met…”

Mr. 3 looked annoyed. “I should have known not to trust those two fools to handle this.” He then shot some wax at Mosshead and Law. The wax stuck both of their feet to the ground. “Quickly Mrs. Goldenweek!” The girl who had previously been eating rice crackers threw some red paint on Mosshead and Law. 

To all of our surprise, Mr. 3 had let them both free and as soon as he did they both clashed swords. Not surprising for the hot headed Moss, but was from our calm and calculating captain…

Nami-san yelled at the two clashing swordsmen. “What are you two idiots doing?! Stop fighting each other and take out the enemy.” She then turned to the giants and yelled at them. “And why are you two just acting like nothing’s happening?!” (Ah! She’s even lovely when angry!)

The giants looked at Nami-san then each other and laughed. Dorry answered her question. “A warrior doesn’t interrupt another’s fight.”

Mr. 3 then also laughed. “This is the power of Mrs. Goldenweek’s paint! Your friends are in a blind rage now, they’ll take each other out.”Mr. 3 then turned his hands into wax mallets and ran towards Vivi-chan and I, but Luffy-chan met him halfway. His mallets met Luffy-chan's fist as they fought back and forth. It was clear that Luffy-chan had the advantage with her superior strength. (Ah! She’s so cute when she fights!) “H-how can you match my wax’s strength with your bare fist?! Mrs. Goldenweek!”

The girl splashed yellow paint this time on Luffy-chan. She stopped fighting and crouched down to look at a nearby flower. “Shishishi! This is so pretty.”

While Mr. 3 was about to smash his mallet down on Luffy-chan’s head, I quickly went and blocked his attack with a kick. “Oi, I can’t have you playing dirty then attacking our lovely Luffy-chan.” Before he could try anything else I went down into a one handed handstand and swung my other leg into his ribs. “ _Côtelette!_ ” My attack sent Mr. 3 flying towards the others and Shachi and Penguin then both punched him in the face together sending him down to the ground, unconscious. The girl, realizing they lost, dropped her paint and ran. 

I then went and whipped the paint off Luffy-chan’s back with a handkerchief. She sat up and looked around. “Huh? What happened?”

I smiled at her. “Don’t worry Luffy-chwan I handled it!” 

She giggled and hugged me. “Oh! Thanks Sanji!” (OOOOHHH LOVELY!!!)

My moment was interrupted by a now normal Law coughing. “Ahem. We have what we need from here, let’s leave before more comes after us!” We all nodded and the giants sent us off in a final farewell as we left Little Garden to the next island.

**Bepo’s POV:**

After leaving the island Little Garden, Nami and I started following the Log pose the giants gave to us. We were traveling underwater to keep from being spotted by Baroque Works. Then all of a sudden Nami fainted! I quickly scooped up my fellow navigator and rushed out of the control room to the captain’s room. When I arrived I quickly called for the captain. “ Captain! There’s something wrong with Nami!” 

Captain immediately got up from where he was napping next to Luffy on his couch. It looked like they were reading a book together then passed out… They rushed over to see what was wrong. Nami’s face was flushed and her skin was burning up. Captain walked through the ship motioning for me to follow with Nami. We stopped in the sick bay and I placed Nami on one of the beds. Luffy went to inform everybody else of what was happening and I waited outside the sick bay, so the Captain could do his work. 

About ten minutes later, Captain came out of the room. Everyone else had gathered outside the sick bay, Sanji was the first to speak. “Is Nami-san ok? What’s wrong?” 

Captain sighed. “She’s sick. It appears to be from a bug bite on the previous island. She really shouldn’t have been walking around a tropical island with just a bra on. I could treat it, but we don’t have the supplies for the medicine. The next island we land on we will have to get the necessary materials. She’ll be fine for now, but we need to hurry and treat this. I need someone to stay with her to keep her cool.”

Vivi and Luffy said they would stay with her. Vivi was willing to wait despite news of her country being in unrest and a possible confrontation soon to happen between the rebels and the king’s forces… She really has grown on us in her short time aboard!

As we were traveling we passed another strange submerged ship… huh, well they didn’t seem to notice us… The Polar Tang rose as we arrived near the island’s shore. The crew minus Luffy and Nami walked out onto the deck to see the new snowy island we arrived at. As we did we were greeted by a group of locals pointing guns to us! A large man wearing green winter clothes spoke out among the crowd. “Pirates, leave this island! There is nothing here for you.” 

Captain glared at the crowd. “We didn’t come here for trouble, but if I must I'll take you down.” He went for his sword,but was stopped by Vivi.

Vivi pleaded with the Captain, “No we don’t need to cause unnecessary violence!” A warning shot was fired and the Captain begrudgingly put down his sword.

With a sigh the Captain raised his hands in surrender and spoke to the crowd. “We only need some supplies to create medicine and charge our log pose. We mean no harm to you or you’re home.”

The man looked at the Captain with widened eyes. “Medicine? Are you a doctor?”

Captain nodded his head. “Yes, one of my crewmates is sick right now. I can treat her, but I don’t have the necessary ingredients for her medicine.”

The crowd lowered their guns and seemed to look at the Captain with wonderment. The large man spoke again. “Very well, I will lead you to the village.”

I went to get Luffy and Nami as everyone, except Zoro who said he’d watch the ship and Karoo who was too cold to move, joined the local villagers. I entered the sick bay and spotted the girls I was looking for. “Luffy we arrived on the next island.” I scooped up Nami and held her inside my jumpsuit to keep her warm. Luffy excitedly followed behind me.

We caught up quickly to the rest of the crew and as we arrived in the village the large man, named Dalton told us of this island and how we could get the supplies we needed from a witch who is a doctor. “You’ll find the witch at the castle on top of the tallest mountain. In exchange for letting you into our village and the help of the witch can I ask for your help in caring for some of our sick Dr. Trafalgar?”

Captain nodded. “A fair enough trade, Dalton-ya. Bepo, Luffy-ya, you two take Nami-ya to this witch. I and everyone else will stay here to assist these people.” Under his breath the Captain sighed and muttered, “This isn’t befitting of a pirate…”

Luffy and I nodded towards the Captain. Then Sanji suddenly yelled excitedly with eyes full of hearts, “Oi, Law let me go with them. I have to protect Nami-swan and Luffy-chwan!” 

Captain raised his eyebrow at Sanji, but shrugged it off. “Err, sure Sanji-ya… but, I’m sure Luffy and Bepo can handle it fine…”

Luffy, Sanji, and myself all went towards the castle on top of the mountain. Halfway through Luffy started complaining about the cold, “N-ne Bepo can you carry me t-too… it’s freezing…”

I lowered my head. “Sorry, Luffy, but I have to carry Nami carefully. I can’t do that carrying both of you. You should have put on more clothes, a coat isn’t enough to keep you warm if you're still wearing a skirt and sandals…”

Luffy pouted, but then Sanji excitedly yelled, “I’ll carry you Luffy-chwan!”

Luffy tilted her head in confusion. “Uh, thanks I guess, Sanji but you don’t have fur…”

Sanji lowered his head in disappointment. “Damn bear…”

I lowered my head lower… “Sorry…”

It was then on our travels that we encountered a group of large snow bunnies. They looked at us and growled. Luffy and Sanji prepared to fight, but I intervened. “Excuse us, we don’t mean any harm. My friend here is sick and we need to take her to the mountain to help her. Can you let us through?” The bunnies eased up and moved out of the way. “Ah, thank you very much.”

We moved on and after awhile arrived at the base of the mountain. I pulled out my claws and readied myself to climb. “Luffy, Sanji hop onto my back!” They both hopped on and I began the long climb up…

After what seemed like hours of climbing, but was probably only twenty or so minutes we arrived at the top. When we got there an older woman and a reindeer greeted us. “Hmmm? Did you youngsters climb all the way up here?” Somewhere along the climb Luffy had passed out due to the cold and Sanji while still conscious wasn’t doing much better…

I looked up at the woman tiredly. “Please help, our friend is sick…” I succumbed to my low energy and passed out…

When I awoke I was in a bed next to another bed with a sleeping Luffy in it. Sanji was sitting in a nearby chair with three cups of what smelled like hot chocolate smoking a cigarette. “Oh, so you're finally awake. You passed out after we got to the top. Don’t worry that old woman is taking care of Nami-san herself. Here drink this.” He handed me a cup and I took a sip. It was delicious.

“Ah, thanks Sanji… sorry I passed out…”

He chuckled. “Uh, you really don’t have to apologize so much, most people would pass out after that hell of a climb…”

Luffy seemed to smell the hot chocolate and sprung up. “Something smells yummy!”

Sanji’s eyes turned to hearts and he handed Luffy her cup. “Ah, I made it just for you Luffy-chwan!” 

“Shishishi! Thanks Sanji!” Luffy took a big gulp of her drink and sighed happily. 

The door to the room opened up and the little reindeer from earlier meekly entered the room. “Um your friend is doing better… you can see her now.” Huh, a minx? All the way out here, so far from Zou?

Luffy seemed to think the same thing as she excitedly said, “Woah Bepo! He’s just like you!”

I looked at the reindeer and scratched my head. “Uh, excuse me but what is a minx doing here? How did you get here from Zou?”

The reindeer looked confused now. “Minx? Zou? What are those? I was born here… I don’t know about you, but I’m the way I am because I ate the human-human fruit…” Oh! So, he’s not a minx, but a regular reindeer with devil fruit powers.

“Ah, sorry it's just you are a talking animal, so I assumed you were a minx like me. Minx are talking, human-like animals and Zou is our home.”

The reindeer seemed amazed. “Y-you mean there's a whole place with people like me?” I nodded. His eyes lit up even more. “I would really like to see that…”

Sanji spoke up then, “Huh, I didn’t know that about you Bepo.”

I jolted in realization. “Ah, that's right! I’m sorry I never told you guys… The Captain, Shachi, and Penguin already knew and I forgot to mention it to everyone else. Sorry…”

Sanji gave me a deadpan look. “Ah, again you don’t have to apologise so much…”

Luffy chirped up, “We should visit there!” She looked at the reindeer “You could come with us too.”

The reindeer looked shocked. “Huh, y-you would let me come with you…”

Luffy shrugged. “Yeah! You seem like a cool guy. We should be friends!” SHe then gave him her usual sunny smile. 

The reindeer’s eyes started to tear up and he started walking away. “U-um I’m g-gonna go check on your f-friend…” He then ran off. We all got up and decided to follow him to Nami. 

When we arrived at the room we saw him crying in the arms of the older woman, apparently named Dr. Kureha, she looked at us and gave a fond smile. “So you want to be friends with my little Chopper huh?”

Luffy smiled and nodded vigorously. “Yeah, he said he wanted to see Bepo’s home and I think he’s neat! We can go on plenty of fun adventures together!”

Dr. Kureha laughed then looked down at Chopper. “Well, do you want to go with them?” 

Chopper looked up at Dr. Kureha with wide eyes. “B-but Doctorine, I still have to learn how to be a doctor here!”

She laughed again. “Hah, you are more than ready my stupid son and besides this girl says their captain is a doctor as well.” She pointed to Nami.

Nami sighed. “Yes he is, but Luffy do you really think Torao will be ok with that? You can’t just make decisions on who will join us all the time…”

Luffy laughed it off, “Shishishi, don’t worry Nami! I’m sure Torao will let him join.” She bent down and patted Chopper’s head and said in a fake whisper, “Don’t tell anyone, but he’s a sucker for cute and fluffy stuff. Plus I’m sure he wouldn’t mind having another great doctor on board!”

Chopper blushed and squirmed in Dr. Kureha’s lap. “T-that doesn’t make me happy to hear! Stupid bastard!”

_Meanwhile…_

**Law’s POV:**

Everything in the village was going smoothly. I easily handled all the townspeople’s illnesses and injuries. Shachi, Penguin, and Usopp acted as assistants while I worked on the townspeople while Vivi talked to Dalton. Apparently the two knew each other from previous kingdom gatherings. Everything was done and all we had to do was now wait for Bepo, Nami-ya, Sanji-ya, and Luffy-ya’s return. 

A villager burst into Dalton’s house where we were all waiting and called for the large man, “Dalton-san! You must come quickly, Wapol has returned!”

Dalton was angry. “So he’s back! Excuse me Dr. Trafalgar, I must take care of this.” Hmm, interesting… Dalton told us Wapol was the previous king until Blackbeard ransacked this place…

“Mind if I tag along, Dalton-ya? I’m a bit bored just waiting here.”

Dalton’s eyes widened. “Ah, you’ve already done so much for us… but, if you wish I will not stop you from following…”

We made our way out and ran towards a group of soldiers and a fat man on some strange animal. “MAAAAHAHAHA! Dalton What is the meaning of this! I thought that witch was the only doctor left in this country! Speaking of which, what is she doing in MY castle!?”

Before Dalton could speak I did, “You must be Wapol. I’m the doctor that treated this people and I would rather you not mess with my patients.”

Wapol gritted his teeth. “Men! Get that fool who dares defile me!”

I smirk as the soldiers charge me, “ _Room! Amputate!_ ” With a few slashes the soldiers are left as a bundle of limbs which I start to juggle and randomly attach to each other. 

Both Dalton and Wapol looked shocked at my display of power. “H-hmph Chess! Kuromarimo! Attack!”

Two strange men step up and so does Dalton, turning into a bison. “Dr. Trafalgar, I will handle these two may I trust Wapol to you?” 

I nod to Dalton. “ _Shambles!_ ” I teleport on top of the strange animal Wapol is riding and crouch down to put a hand on top of his chest around the heart. “ _Counter Shock!_ ” A burst of electricity goes through the fat fool and he flies forward towards the ocean…

The two men who were struggling with Dalton look over to where Wapol was sent flying. “Wapol-sama!” They hurried over towards their ship and started to leave. “Rgh! You’ll regret this Dalton!” They went off chasing their king…

With those buffoons gone Dalton turned back to his human form. “Dr. Trafalgar, words can not express how grateful our people are to you for all you’ve done for us.” He gave a respectful bow to me. 

I shrug. “Don’t worry about it. Now why don’t we just head up to where this witch is so I can get my crew and continue our journey. I’m tired of waiting…”

Dalton nods and we head back to get Shachi, Penguin, Usopp, and Vivi before getting on a lift (that they decided to not tell us about before…) and heading to the castle. When we arrived we went inside and found my nakama with an old woman and a small… tanuki? No, I think it's a reindeer…

I addressed Bepo first, “Did you get what we needed?”

Bepo saluted “Actually Captain, Dr. Kureha treated Nami already, she just needs a little more rest.” 

I nodded and then addressed Nami-ya, “Take it easy for a couple days, Bepo can handle the navigation.” She smiled and nodded with an ‘aye aye captain.’

I then thanked Dr. Kureha. It was then Luffy-ya decided to introduce me to the reindeer by shoving him into my arms. I held the tiny creature and looked down at it. “M-my name is Tony Tony Chopper… may I come with you Dr. Law? I’m also a doctor and I could assist you in your work...”

I have to look away before my self control is destroyed and I start cuddling the adorable ball of fluff in front of everyone. “A-ahem… Uh, well I suppose that’s fine… we could always use more doctors onboard.”

I put down Chopper-ya and we all got ready to head back to the ship. As we arrive back at the ship and prepare to leave an explosion can be heard coming from the castle. We all turn around and see a pink cloud of smoke covering the mountain and turning the snow falling pink. It kinda looks like a cherry blossom tree… Chopper-ya starts to cry his eyes out as he looks at the beautiful scene. We stay for a moment to let him soak in the moment and let all his tears out. 

Once everyone is ready we sink back into the water and begin heading to the next island on our journey… the sand kingdom of Alabasta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long again! School and other things have gave me little time to work on this but I’ll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner. The next chapter will go over the alabasta arc. So excited to reintroduce Ace!


	5. Big Brothers and Warlords! The Sand Kingdom of Alabasta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart pirates arrive in Alabasta! The battle with Crocodile begins and siblings are reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got a chapter out in less than 2 months! Hope you all enjoy!

**No one’s POV:**

The Polar Tang was making its way to Alabasta, not far from the coast of the sand kingdom, a strange ballerina man attached to the submarine ship. The man’s sudden appearance shocked the two navigators steering the ship. Bepo asked, “Um, Nami should we let him on?” 

Nami snapped out of her stupor and addressed her fellow navigator. “Uh… I guess ask Torao…?”

Bepo quickly went to get the captain of the Polar Tang. When he returned with Law, he seemed surprised that the polar bear was telling the truth. “Let’s raise up. This man could be with Baroque Works. If he is, we can question him, we’re not far from Alabasta anyways…”

With the captain's orders Nami and Bepo raised the submarine out of the water. One  _ Room  _ and  _ Shambles _ , later and the ballerina was on the deck of the ship coughing up sea water. He looked up to the curious faces of Zoro, Usopp, Luffy, Nami, Law, and Chopper with gratitude. “Ah, thank you all! I thought I would drown! To think I would be saved by pirates I don’t even know… I’ll never forget your kindness!” 

Luffy seemed to instantly like the stranger. “Shishishi you're funny! So, you can’t swim?”

The ballerina smiled and nodded, “Yes, I ate a devil fruit.”

Usopp then asked, “Really, what kind?”

The ballerina stood up with a smirk. “Well, since there’s no rush till my men pick me up, I’ll give you a show!” He then raised his hands in a martial arts pose and pushed his open palm towards Luffy knocking her back. Zoro and Law immediately readied their swords. Before they could attack the strange man he raised his hands and defense, “Wait, wait! I told you this was a show!” when he spoke he had the same voice as Luffy and when everyone took a closer look they noticed his body and face was the exact same as Luffy too!

Luffy kicked up from her position on the floor in surprise. “Oh, that’s me!”

The man gave a huge smile. “Surprised? Surprised? If I touch my face with my left hand…” he swiped his face and went back to his original face and body, “see I’m back to myself! This is the power of the clone-clone fruit!” He then passed by the others touching their faces then stopped as he talked. “Now look!”

He switched to Usopp’s face, “All I have to do is…” Zoro’s face, “Touch faces with my right hand.” Chopper’s face, “As you can see, I can…” Law’s face, “mimic anyone!” Nami’s face, “Bodies, too!” As he said that he opened his shirt to show he had breasts just like Nami.

Nami then knocked him to the ground angrily. “STOP IT!”

The man got up and started changing faces and dancing much to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper’s amusement. Vivi walked out from within the ship. “What’s all the commotion out he-” As the strange man was performing for the youngest members of the ship, Vivi recognised one of the faces he used as belonging to her father!

A pink ship with swan wings and heads on it arrived. The ballerina then stopped his performance. “Ah, my ship is here. It was fun, but it looks like we part ways here.” 

To his surprise Luffy gave him a hug farewell. “We’re friends now, so come again soon sometime!” Usopp and Chopper nod enthusiastically in agreement. 

The ballerina tears up and jumps over to his ship. Before leaving he turns around and gives a thumbs up with tears in his eyes. “Of course we’ll meet again! Friendship is truly wonderful!” The strange man and his crew then sail away. 

Law having picked up Vivi’s discomfort at the sight of the man addresses her now that he’s gone. “Oi, Vivi-ya who was that?” The rest of the crew seems confused at Law’s question, but are shocked when Vivi gives her answer. 

“That man was Mr. 2, Bon Clay, I didn’t notice it until he used the face of my father, the king of Alabasta.”

Nami exasperatedly asks, “Wait, so you're saying we just let a major enemy get away?!” Vivi sheepishly nods her head. 

Law interrupts with a hand to his chin in contemplation, “We may have let him get away, but we can still use this to our advantage. Now we know his power and can prepare apropretally.”

Zoro shoots his captain a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain when we arrive at port, I’d also like to go over with Vivi-ya how we are going to handle our travel through Alabasta.” The crew all nod and give a ‘Yes, Captain!’

When the Polar Tang stops at the cost of Alabasta, the whole crew plus Vivi and Karoo gather on the main deck. They all listen as Law and Vivi lay down the plan. “Alright, first off we are going to address that cloning ability.” Law raises his right arm and shows a black x on his forearm slightly above his tattoo. “All of us will have a mark to identify ourselves from Mr. 2’s ability.” He then wrapped the spot where the x was with bandages while Shachi and Penguin drew an x on everyone else and wrapped it as well. “Next, I’d like for Vivi-ya to give us a travel plan.” 

Vivi nods to Law and pulls out a map of Alabasta for the crew to see as she explains, “Right now we are in the port-town of Nanohana. We need to travel through the desert to Yuba, where the rebel base is and convince them that Crocodile is behind our kingdom's troubles and not the royal family!”

Law speaks up, “Vivi-ya, I have two questions concerning your plan. First where is Crocodile’s home base of operations located?”

“Ah, yes that’s here.” She points to a location on the map that is called Rainbase. 

“Alright, second, are you sure the rebel base is located in Yuba?”

Vivi seems confused at the question. “Huh? Yes before I left-”

Law interrupts her and asks, “It's been awhile since you left and a number of things could have changed, so are you absolutely certain that both of your answers are correct?”

Vivi opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated. She gave Law an uncertain look. “While I am sure that Crocodile is in Rainbase as he would never leave his casino… I can’t say I’m absolutely certain of the rebels' location…”

Law noded. “I’ll believe your answer on Crocodile, however I think we should get information here in Nanohana before we try going to Yuba. Furthermore, once you convince the rebels then what?”

Vivi looks confused again. “Huh? What do you mean Mr. Death?”

Law sighed, “There’s a huge hole in your plan and I’m not referring to the shoddy information. Let’s say you succeed in convincing the rebels to your side, that still doesn’t get rid of Crocodile himself or any Baroque Work agents inside Alabasta. At most you make some people hate him, but I doubt the rebels can defeat him and I’m sure the royal army similarly can’t stop him. So, my question still stands, then what?”

Vivi seemed absolutely floored by Law’s explanation. Then she looked worried as she tried to come up with an answer, “I-I… I… I-”

Law sighed again and rolled his eyes. Before he can speak again Luffy interrupts with a giggle, “Shishishi, Torao I know you're trying to get your point across to Vivi, but just tell her we’ll handle it!”

Vivi was shocked by Luffy’s statement. “What? You guys only said you would escort me and besides I couldn’t possibly ask you all to risk your lives!”

Luffy laughs at that too. “Shishishishi! Vivi, that's what Torao is trying to get you to understand. This can’t be solved without some kind of fight where people are going to get hurt or die, plus we’re strong! You were gonna offer her our help right Torao?”

Law’s eye twitches and he averts his face from everyone's gaze as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Pirates don’t save countries Luffy-ya… however, we are already here and helping you, so…”

Vivi brightens up and hugs Law with small tears at the corners of her eyes. “Thank you Mr. Death!” 

Law scoffs and shrugs her off, “Don’t think anything of it… I just have a hatred for corrupted rulers is all…” There seems to be some kind of familiarity behind his voice when he referred to corrupted rulers. No one seemed to notice other than Luffy who shrugged it off and thought to ask him about it another time as everyone else laughed. 

Nami, amused, decides to poke fun at Luffy. “Wow, Luffy I’m surprised that was actually really smart of you. Guess everyone has their moments.”

Everyone laughs harder as Luffy defends herself, “Hey! You say that like I’m stupid…”

Law pulls everyone’s attention back, “Ahem. Now that that's settled, we’re going to search for information in Nanohana about the rebels’ base as well as gather general supplies and such. Once we know where the rebels are we are going to split into groups. The first group will be Chopper-ya and Bepo, you two will stay and watch after the ship. I can already see you two sweating buckets, I know your fur would make traveling in this heat hell so stay here by the water.” The two cuddlest of the crew nodded thankfully towards their captain. “The second group will be Vivi-ya, Shachi, and Penguin. You three will be heading to the rebels to convince them against Crocodile. Shachi and Penguin will protect Vivi-ya from any danger. The third group will be Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and myself. We will be heading to take the fight to Crocodile. Does everyone understand?”

Everyone nodded in confirmation. The crew minus Bepo went into town to begin searching for information. As they left the ship Vivi gave orders for Karoo to go to the royal palace and inform her father of her arrival and who their true enemy is. 

**Chopper’s POV:**

I knew I was going to have to stay on the ship (which I’m glad to, it’s waaay too hot here), so I decided to at least help look for info with everybody. Also, I really wanted to explore at least a little bit. As we got into town we all wore clothes Vivi gave us to help us fit in with the townspeople. At the moment I was with Dr. Torao, Zoro, Nami, and Vivi. While Shachi, Penguin, and Sanji went to get supplies. Luffy and Usopp were nearby checking out food vendors as Dr. Torao asked locals about the rebels and we followed. 

Dr. Torao approached a vendor and browsed his items while he casually asked, “You know I heard a rumor that some of the rebels were in town. Last time I heard though, I thought they were in Yuba, so what are they doing down here?” Dr. Torao’s clothes and his knowledge of Alabasta locations seemed to trick the seller into thinking he wasn’t a foreigner.

“You've been traveling or living under a rock buddy? The rebels moved to Katorea after all those sandstorms hit Yuba. Although, hell pretty much everybody left Yuba when those damn storms kept hitting… well, everyone except old Toto.” Dr. Torao handed the man some berries as he bought a book… Oh! Its book on Alabastian medical practices! I hope he lets me look at it…

Dr. Torao gave thanks as he paid, “Heh, you’re right I have been traveling. Just got back recently thanks for the information.” He passed a muscular man with an orange hat as he walked back to us. He addressed Vivi,“Did you hear that? Katorea isn’t far from here right?” Vivi nodded, although she seemed a bit saddened by the news of Yuba... “I say we regroup with everybody and start splitting up.” We all nodded except for Zoro. Dr. Torao looked slightly annoyed at him and asked, “Oi, Zoro-ya! Did you catch all that?”

Zoro snapped back into attention, “Yeah, it's just that guy’s tattoo…” he then nodded towards the guy with the orange hat. We all looked at his back and noticed the skull tattoo with a white mustache. 

Dr. Torao seemed shocked by the man. “What the hell is a Whitebeard pirate doing all the way out in paradise?”

At Nami, Vivi, and I’s confused faces Zoro explained, “Whitebeard is one the four strongest pirates in the world. Actually, I think the old man  _ is _ considered the strongest man in the world. Every bounty hunter worth a damn knows of their name. We shouldn’t mess with him.”

Dr. Torao nodded. “He’s right we should stay far clear of any trouble with them.”

Now that all of us were scared, we started walking away. (Except maybe Zoro and Dr. Torao, they're so cool!) That is until we noticed what the man was asking about to the vendor Dr. Torao just left from. “Excuse me, have you seen this girl?” When he pulled out a photo of the person he was looking for all our jaws dropped. It's Luffy! This super dangerous scary strong guy is looking for Luffy! Aaahh! What are we gonna do?!

Dr. Torao and Zoro looked both worried and angry. Nami was in tears as she asked, “What has that idiot got herself into…”

“What are you talking about Nami?”

All of our heads spun towards the origin of the bright cheerful voice. Dr. Torao grabs Luffy by the shoulder and subtly points to the man as he walks away from the vendor disappointedly. “Luffy-ya how do you kno-”

Luffy drops the food she was snacking on and has a huge smile on her face as she yells, “ACE!!!”

The man in the orange hat named Ace quickly turns around and gets a smile as big as Luffy’s when he spots her. “LUFFY!!!” Dr. Torao and Zoro get their swords ready as Luffy and Ace start running at each other to fight… EH! THEY'RE HUGGING?!? Now he’s spinning her around in his arms and they are laughing!? Why do Dr. Torao and Zoro seem even madder now?!?

As we are all confused, Usopp who I didn’t even notice was back says, “Oh, so that’s him.” We all turn to Usopp expectantly. “What?”

We all yell in unison, “WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?!”

Usopp has realisation on his face and goes, “Oh, right she didn’t tell you guys his name… Thats Luffy’s big brother, she said his name was Ace.”

All of our jaws drop again. “BIG BROTHER?!?” 

At that moment Sanji, Shachi, and Penguin return with various bags of supplies. Sanji confused at our outburst asks, “Oi, what are you all talking about?”

Luffy and Ace are now next to us. Ace is still hugging Luffy from behind with his head on her shoulder and a massive grin on his face. Ah, that looks nice… older brothers must be nice… “Oh right! I have to introduce you guys. Everyone, this is my ni-chan, Ace! Ace, this is my nakama!”

Ace lets go of Luffy and bows to all of us… wow, he’s really formal… “A pleasure to meet you all. Thanks for taking care of my little sister…” As he rises up he gets a good look at all of us and seems to scowl, particularly at Zoro, Sanji, Shachi, Penguin, and Dr. Torao. “Luffy… you have a lot more male friends than the long nosed guy you wrote about.” 

Before an argument could be started a man with white hair smoking two cigars (that's really unhealthy…) interrupted the sibling reunion. “Portgas D. Ace, as well as the Heart Pirates. What's a big shot like you doing with these rookies? Not that it’ll matter when I take all of you in.”

Ace turned to the smoking man and smirked. “Smoker, so not good to see you again. As to your question, isn’t it a big brother’s duty to watch after their bungling kid sister?” Smoker looked back and forth between Ace and Luffy, then scowled. Ace turned to Luffy. “Hey, you and your friends get out of here, I’ll handle him. When I’m done I’ll meet back up with you, we need to talk…” Luffy nodded.

Dr. Torao seemed like he was about to intervene until a smoking hand flew at Ace and went right through him! Before I could freak out about Luffy’s brother dying I noticed there was no blood or wound at all… instead there was fire! The hole closed up and Ace got in a fighting stance with his right hand open; flames licked from each of his fingertips and he smirked. Dr. Torao sighed and ordered us, “Retreat back to the ship!”

We all started running as Ace and Smoker fought. The sky was filled with a tornado of flames and smoke. We all made it back to the ship safely. Panting, we all looked to check if everyone was here. Everyone was accounted for… Everyone except Luffy…

**Ace’s POV:**

Well, that was a pointless fight. Smokey seemed to realise that as well as he gave up quickly and started searching for Luffy and her friends. Now, I just have to find where they all went…

Heh, she hasn’t changed a bit… “After that great distraction I gave, you still couldn’t make it back to your ship?”

Luffy turned to me and smiled while waving. “Ace! Sorry, I got lost while I was watching you fight. I didn’t know you ate a devil fruit! That was sooooo cool!!!”

“Heh, yeah it’s pretty great huh? I ate it not long after I left home.” Ah, I’ve missed her so much…

“Well, want to walk back with me to our ship? Plus you can tell me what you wanted to talk about.”

I nod my head and we start walking down the alley. “Yeah about that… Luffy what's up with the crew? I thought you would be joining me, I promised I would protect you.” I give her a half hearted stern look as I talk. I could never stay mad at Luffy, but the thought of her being around all kinds of guys I don’t know and not being able to protect her from danger (and perverts) makes me worried and furious. Plus I saw the way those guys looked at her… Especially that blonde guy with the eyebrows! I can’t deny that Luffy has grown up into a beautiful young woman, but I can’t stand the thought of people leering at her!

“Shishishi! Silly Ace! My friends are strong and I can handle myself just fine.”

“Heh, yeah I know you're strong, but seriously Lu I want to be there to make sure you're safe. I don’t know or trust those guys with you, but I guess if you believe in them they can join too… I did already say it was ok to bring the long nosed guy.” Speaking of which the ‘Usopp’ guy, Luffy kept writing to me about seemed as harmless as she described in her letters, so he’s the only one I’m cool with. It’s just like Luffy to believe everything the obvious liar told her about. No way he would be able to do any of the so-called ‘amazing’ things Luffy wrote about. “Well, anyways I know you’ll love it on our ship. You remember I wrote to you about Pops and the rest of my nakama right?”

Luffy looks unsure for some reason… “Um, well Ace I don’t know if Torao would be willing to join someone else’s crew… But that’s ok because we can see each other whenever, right?” 

Wait, what?!? “Oi, Luffy what are you saying? You’re coming with me to see Pops right?” 

Luffy looked really unsure now… this isn’t how things were supposed to go! “W-well… I really like traveling with Torao and everybody… I don’t want to have to choose between you guys…”

“What are you saying Lu?! I’m your big brother! Don’t you want to go on adventures with me just like we used to…”

“Yeah, of course! Why can’t you come with us?”

I sigh as I frustratedly rub my hands through my hair. “Lu, I could never turn my back on Pops. I owe him my life. What’s so great about this Torao guy anyway?” 

“Hey! Don’t be mean to Torao! He’s great and an awesome captain!” 

Wait… does Luffy… No I’m just overreacting… right? “Lu, you almost sound like you  _ like like  _ this guy…” 

She blushes a little… Oh no… No way! ABSOLUTELY NOT! “Huh… What do you mean Ace?” AH NO! MY LITTLE SISTER CAN’T BE FALLING FOR SOMEONE! Gah! She doesn’t even understand what I’m talking about!

I grab her shoulders and we stop walking. I look her dead in the eyes. “Lu… This Torao guy, do you want to be more than friends with him…?”

She blushes a little more… NOOOOO! “Huh…? What would be more than friends?” 

I sigh, “Lu, do you remember what Makino told you about kissing and boys and  _ that _ …” I remember that discussion well, me, Sabo, and Luffy were all disturbed for a while after we found out how babies were made… needless to say me and Sabo stopped taking baths with Luffy after that talk…

Her eyes widen in realisation of what I’m talking about. Her face turns as red as a tomato… AAAAAHHHHH! “A-A-ACE! W-what are you thinking?! Me and Torao doing  _ that _ …” Her face somehow gets even redder as she looks down and thinks… I’M GOING TO HAVE A DAMN HEART ATTACK! Cruel god… If you are listening, please end my suffering now!

_ Elsewhere… _

At the base of the revolutionary army, there was a meeting going on between the leader Monkey D. Dragon, the chief of staff Sabo, and fishman karate instructor Koala. When all of a sudden the chief of staff crushed the cup he was drinking out of. 

Surprised Koala asked, “Oi, Sabo what's wrong?”

Confused Sabo answered, “I don’t know… I just feel like something is extremely wrong…”

Dragon sporting an angrier than usual scowl said, “Now that you mention it… I also feel upset…”

Koala shocked exclaims, “Eh?! You too Dragon-san?”

…

At a marine base Monkey D. Garp was napping while Koby and Helmeppo cleaned nearby. All of a sudden the marine veteren stood up with a scowl more furious than Koby or Helmeppo had seen and one Bogard hadn’t seen in a long time… “I don’t know why… But something is very wrong… I’m going to go punch things…” He then left as Koby and Helmeppo continued cleaning, confused and slightly scared. Bogard quickly followed after his captain.

_ Back to Alabasta… _

Taking out all those people in the alley and burning down all those ships slightly calmed me down… I go back to Luffy and her friends. Everyone except Luffy is shocked, a few are even scared. Ever since we got back Luffy has been looking at who I assume to be Torao then looking away with a small blush… I WILL TOAST THIS FUCKER! I barely contain my flames down and walk over to the guy, then hold out my hand to shake. He gingerly takes my hand and I give him a crushing shake. To my surprises he just grimaces slightly and returns the firm handshake. Well, at least he’s a little strong… “You must be the captain…” 

He nods “Yes, Trafalgar Law…” Oh so that’s where Tora… WAIT! SHE ALREADY GAVE HIM A PET NAME!?! My grip gets tighter and flames lick at my shoulders.  **_Trafalgar_ ** just grits his teeth.

“Well then Trafalgar, I’m leaving my little sister’s care in your hands please take care of her.” I lean in slightly and say low enough for only him to hear, “If anything happens to her, I’ll boil you alive!” We let go of each other's hands and Trafalgar narrows his eyes and nods. We stare each other down for a little bit before I turn to Luffy. I pull out my vivre card and hand it to her. 

She takes it, looks at it, flips it and looks again. She then gives me a confused look. “Ace, what's this?”

I smile at her and explain, “It’ll help us meet again. What? Don’t want it?” 

She pulls the card close to her chest and gives a little pout. “No! I want it!” Ah, my little sis is just too damn adorable!

I give her a final hug… man I wish she would just come with me… “Then I’ll see you later little monkey…”

She hugs back and gives me a little peck on the cheek. “You really can’t stay?”, she says with her big puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry Lu, but I got things I gotta do… you sure you don’t wanna come with?”

“Sorry, I can’t leave these guys, they’re my nakama!” Her friends all give her a fond smile. I sigh and tilt my hat to her… the same hat she asked Makino to help her make for me… damn it! I don’t cry! She waves as I jump down into my boat. “Hey, Ace! I don’t know what you're going to do, but… be safe I have a bad feeling…” She says the last bit quieter and with a worried face. 

I smile and nod to her. “Don’t worry Lu, I’ll be fine!” With that I leave to continue my search for that bastard Teach…

**Luffy’s POV:**

Stupid Ace! Ever since our talk I can’t look at Torao without my face getting all hot… Rrhh… maybe I’ll be fine after I fight something. Although, for some reason Torao hasn’t looked at me since I put on the outfit Sanji bought for me and Nami. That was really nice of Sanji! Our ship stops at Erumalu and we all get off except for Bepo and Chopper. Vivi, Shachi, and Penguin already left to talk to the rebels before we got to Erumalu.

Nami is leading the way with the map Vivi gave us when we are stopped by these adorable little creatures! Nami is the first to react, “Huh? Dugongs?”

The dugongs start punching the air and flexing. Do they want to fight? Alright! Just what I needed! Usopp approaches them first, but gets beat pretty badly… poor Usopp. I run up and knock down what I guess is the leader in one punch. The dugongs all look at me then bow?! Zoro then says, “I think Luffy just became their master…”

I show the dugongs some exercises then start to march with them, but Torao stops me. “Luffy-ya, I’m afraid your new friends can’t join us in the desert. It could kill them.” I pout but nod anyway… man, it would have been cool to have my own little army… the dugongs all stay at ship with Chopper and Bepo.

…

Through our travels in the desert we pass all kinds of stuff. Abandoned towns, ruins, birds that try to rob you (good thing Torao caught them…), giant lizards, giant plants, a camel that only lets me and Nami ride it for some reason, and a nice old guy named Toto! I helped him with his river and he gave me water! Eventually we finally made it to Rainbase! I hop off Lashes the camel and me and Usopp run to get water. We gulp down plenty of water and grab some barrels for the others. I turn and see… Smokey!? Me and Usopp run out and join the others with the marines chasing us.

Torao sighs as he sees us coming. “Split up! We’ll regroup at the casino!” 

After a lot of running and a few knocked out marines, we meet up at the casino. The only person we are missing is Sanji, but we don’t have time to wait with the marines still on our ass. We ran through the casino looking for Crocodile when some guys pointed us towards the VIP room. We entered and ran through a long hallway, wait… “Ne, Torao what's a VIP?”

“Luffy-ya now is not the time.” At the end of the hallway there are two signs. One points left and says ‘VIP’ and the other points right and says ‘Pirates’. Obviously, me and Usopp go right. Torao tries to pull us back, but the others box him with us into the small hallway. “Oi wait this is an obvious tra-” Torao is cut off by us falling through a trapdoor into a cage.

After we all landed me and Usopp nod in agreement, “It was a well made trap.”

“There was no way it could be avoided.”

Nami and Torao scowl at us and say in unison, “No, it was obvious and we should have easily avoided it!” 

A voice I didn’t recognize then said, “To think after all my assassins that you defeated, that this simple trap would be your downfall. It was Heart pirates, right? So you’re Trafalgar Law, the rookie that tore up the East Blue…” The man behind the voice was a tall man with an orange dress shirt, purple ascot, and a long fancy black coat. His face had a scar going across it and… woah! He has a golden hook hand!

Then Smokey (woah, I didn’t even notice him…) named the man, “Crocodile.” Oh, so that’s Crocodile! He doesn’t look like a crocodile… Smokey tried questioning him, “What is your connection to the Hearts? What’s going on here?”

“Ah, Captain Smoker. It seems I’ll have to add you ‘accidently’ dying during your battle with the nefarious surgeon of death. Ha ha ha ha…” His laugh is really dry… 

At this moment the woman who was on our ship once, I think Torao called her Robin? Anyways she came in and looked kinda upset. “Mr. 0, we have a problem.”

He turned to Robin and frowned. “What is it now, Miss All Sunday?”

“The princess has brought the rebels on the side of the royal family. They know we are responsible for the dance powder…”

An angry vein popped out on Crocodile’s forehead and he hissed,“Mr. 2 hasn’t gone with his part of the plan yet has he?”

“No, he hadn’t got the chance when all the rebels started yelling about throwing you out of the country. He’s been waiting for new orders.”

“Has Mr. 4 kidnapped Cobra yet?”

“Yes, right before the news got out.”

“Good, tell him to keep the fool hidden until we arrive in Alubarna. Tell Mr. 2 and the others to head there as well. It looks like I’ll just have to wipe this country out by force!” He stood quickly and then looked at all of us, “With all of you here no one has the power in this country to even try to stand up to me.” He then pulled out a key from his pocket and smirked as he dropped it in a tank full of bananas with alligators growing off them. (what weird bananas…) “And now you have no way to escape.” He kicked at the floor and water started to rise from it filling the room. As they walked away ringing was heard.

_ BURUBURBURBURU _

Robin pulled out a den-den mushi from her pocket and answered it, “What?”

“Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?” Wait that voice…

“You're a millions yes? What is it?”

“Hey is this thing working? I’ve never used a mini den-den mushi before.” That voice sounds really familiar…

Crocodile, seeming annoyed and impatient, said, “Hurry and state your business! What happened?”

“Oh, what an intimidating voice, that must be the boss… heya. You’ve called the damn restaurant.”

Restaurant? Wait, that's! “San-”

Usopp shushes me, “Don’t blow his cover! They shouldn’t know about him, Shachi, Penguin or Bepo. They were below deck when Mr. 2 was onboard.”

Crocodile looks really pissed now, “We should have all the hearts minus the pet… Who the hell are you?!”

“Me? I’m Mr. Prince.”

“Is that so. Well, Mr. Prince, where are you?!”

“Can’t sa-” A gunshot can be heard firing.

A voice I don’t recognize then said, “Tricky bastard… We got him. We’re at the front entrance of Raindinners.” Did Sanji just…

Zoro snaps, “That useless moron! That bastard better be alive!”

Crocodile smirks. “Tch, let's go to the entrance.”

**Sanji’s POV:**

Heh, I’ve completely fooled him! I probably walked right past the stupid lizard heading into the casino without realising… Good thing that bird guy showed up to be a distraction for me. Now I just need to find the others and figure out what's going on. I approach a man playing slots and ask, “Excuse me, but have you seen a group consisting of two lovely ladies, a long nosed kid, a sleep deprived swordsman, and a green moron?”

“Hmm? I think a group like that went to the VIP room.”

I nod thanks and head to the VIP room. Once there I go the direction that points VIP and find my crew locked up in a cell surrounded by weird gators! “Don’t worry Nami-swan! Luffy-chwan!Your darling prince is here to rescue you!” Ah, I’m sure they’ll fall in love with me now!

Law then yells, “Sanji-ya! The key to the cell was swallowed by one of the banana-gators! Attack the third one on the left!” I nod to the captain and run towards the gators. They try to attack, but I give them all hard kicks. When I kick the one the captain pointed out in the stomach, it spits up a key and… a large white ball? 

When the ball is out it cracks to reveal a shriveled up Mr. 3!? He starts gulping down water and mumbling about something I don’t care about, I just need the key! “Hey, you Three. Hand over the damn key.” He seems to realise the situation we are in and… shit! He threw the key! It’ll take me too long to find it in all this damn water!

Usopp then gets my attention by saying, “Wait a minute Sanji! Couldn’t his wax-wax powers make a key to the cell?” Hey, that's actually a good idea! I give Mr. 3 a few kicks so he complies and he opens up the door to the cell. At this point the room is really starting to flood… before 3 can caus any problems I knock him out and leave a note for when the stupid lizard finds him. With no other way out, we all swim to the outside of the casino. 

I help Luffy-chan while Usopp grabs Law. For some reason the stupid moss also saved Smoker. “Oi Marimo, what are you doing helping the enemy?”

“Back off! I didn’t want to, plus he was close to dying!”

“Tch, fine whatever. We need to get going though.”

Smoker angrily swung his jitte at Marimo, but he blocked it with his sword. “Roronoa! Why did you save me?”

Law seemed interested in his answer too, but Marimo lowered his sword and shrugged. “Ask Luffy not me. It was probably just one of her whims. Pay it no mind.”

“Then you have no problem with me carrying out my duties right?” 

Of course. There’s just no reasoning with these guys. “See? That’s what you get for saving a marine.”

Luffy wakes up in my arms at this point (damn, I was hoping I could give her mouth to mouth…) and looks at Law as she gets down. “Torao, we’re going to stop Crocodile right? I really want to beat him up for everything he’s done to Vivi!”

Law nods to Luffy. “Of course, I already said we would take care of it.” 

Smoker contemplates the situation before announcing, “Go. This is the only time I’ll let you all off the hook though. Next time we meet, consider yourselves dead.” Huh, well maybe they can be reasonable every once in a while.

We run out of town and find the bird guy I met early with the stupid camel and a giant crab who’s a friend of the camel. The bird guy, Pell, yells, “Get on! You are heading to Alubarna, yes? This crab will take you there quickly.”

Law tells Pell of everything that happened and he flies off to Alubarna ahead of us to warn everybody of Crocodile’s approach. As he started to leave a golden hook connected to a trail of sand shot out of nowhere and tried to take him down, but Law deflected it with his sword. Luffy-chan angrily yelled, “TORAO! LET’S GET THAT STUPID SAND GATOR!”

Law shaked his head no and said, “No Luffy-ya. We’ll meet him in Alubarna where we have the advantage.”

Luffy-chan cutely pouted and nodded her head. “Fine if you say so…”

After a while of riding on the crab we came across a lake. Luffy-chan’s little dugong friends helped us cross it on a giant fish. Once we crossed the lake we were greeted by Vivi-chan! Oh, and Karoo too… as well as his duck friends. “Everyone! Pell told us about Crocodile and both the royal army and rebels are ready to fight him. Last we heard him and all of his agents are heading towards Alubarna now! Get on so we can get there before him!” We all got on our own ducks. We wore cloaks to confuse the enemies that were waiting for us at the entrance gates of Alubarna. All of us split up with Marimo and Nami-san together, Usopp and Luffy-chan together, and Law with me. Vivi-chan waited for us to split up before she went into Alubarna, so the enemy couldn’t catch her to use as leverage against the army and rebels. Although by the time we got there, they were already fighting with many Baroque Works agents that were on the inside of the army and rebels. Then all of the millions stormed into Alubarna from all over Alabasta, though most were from Rainbase… 

With all the fighting starting me and Law are standing with Mr. 2. The strange man squawks out, “You were one of the guys on the ship and you must be that Mr. Prince!”

I take off my sunglasses and smirk at him. “No, I’m Sanji, cook of the Hearts and knight to all ladies! Captain, why don’t you go ahead. I’ll handle this guy.”

Law looks at me and nods. “Very well, Sanji-ya. I’ll go handle Crocodile.” With that he rides ahead. Mr. 2 tries to send a kick his way, but I stop it with my own. A battle of kicks quickly begins. We are kinda evenly matched… After a series of kicks with each of us landing some we both kick each other in the face. This sends both of us flying into nearby buildings. 

He stands up and gets in another stance. “The dancer’s kempo I refined will not be beaten by the likes of you!” 

We go back and forth again and we both jump back from each other. “I’m not getting anywhere like this. I’m gonna settle it right here and now!”

“ _ Collier Shoot! _ ” __

“ _ Un!” _

“ _ Épaule! _ ”

“ _ Deux! _ ”

“ _ Côtelette! _ ”

“ _ Ora! _ ”

“ _ Selle! _ ”

“ _ Un! _ ”

“ _ Poitrine! _ ” __

“ _ Deux! _ ”

“ _ Gigot! _ ”

“ _ Krah! Ballet Kenpo! _ ”

“ _ Muton Shot! _ ”

“ _ Swan Arabesque! _ ”

We are both sent back flying again… I can’t believe this guy could stop my  _ Muton Shot _ … The fool tried getting one over on me by turning his face into my crewmates. His face changed into Usopps… I still kick him in the face… “H-how could you?! That was the face of your friend!”

“Are you stupid? No matter what face you change into, you're still you. I’m not the type to be caught up by such images… A person is their soul!”

“Y-you’re so refined! I’m embarrassed to be caught up by looks… even if I was to turn into her or her you wouldn’t be fooled.” 

He then turned into… OH! MELLORINE! MELLORINE! Then he turned into… OH! SUNSHINE! SUNSHINE!

With the faces of Nami-swan and Luffy-chwan I couldn’t bring myself to hit the bastard! Damn it! They're both too cute!

The bastard started to spin as Nami-swan and… wait! I see his weakness! Before he can finish the attack he turns back into his body and I kick him into a nearby building. “You can’t perform your kenpo in Nami’s body right?”

He starts to sweat then realization washes over his face. “I may not be able to do it in the orange haired girl’s body, but…” He then turns back into Luffy-chwan! “I can in this body! Muscular and fit, although a little short this body’ll work well!” Oh no! I can’t hit Luffy-chwan! He/she takes the swans of his/her shoulders and puts them on his/her feet. His/her kicks have longer reach, but if I can dodge I’ll have more speed! However, it's hard to dodge when such a cute face is attacking me! Luffy-chwan’s smiling face during a fight is brighter than the sun! I take a few of his/her swan kicks and it feels like I got shot with a rifle. 

I manage to pull myself together long enough to dodge his/her next swan kick and jump above him/her. “You have something on your left cheek.” He/she takes the bait and touches his/her cheek turning him back to his normal self. Our battle turns into a flurry of kicks again with each of us taking damage. Both of us are on the ground struggling to stand and spitting out some of the contents of our stomachs. We jump in the air and both our kicks clash.

“ _ Veau Shot! _ ”

“ _ Bombardier Arabesque! _ ”

When we land I can’t keep myself standing and fall to my knees, while the swan bastard is sent flying into a building. I stand up, light a cigarette, and head over to him. He rambles about finishing him off and I give him a hand. He’s shocked by this. “That was a good fight. We shouldn’t need any more words than that. As he takes my hand and starts standing I give him a final kick to the head. “Bye, I have to go meet up with the others.”

**Usopp’s POV:**

Me and Luffy are with the big guy and the mole lady. The lady speaks up in an annoying voice, “Damn! Neither of you are the princess! Mr. 4 get them! Get them! Get! Get! Get!”

Mr. 4 makes some weird noise then pulls out a bat then his gun falls off his back and turns into a dog?! Luffy is just as weirded out as me. “Eh?! Usopp is that a dog or a gun?!”

“Uh… I don’t know Luffy, but we’ll just have to beat them up either way!” At this Luffy smirks and nods at me while raising her fist. I know we can win any battle if we fight together! We’re best friends!

The mole woman starts digging tons of holes and Mr. 4 jumps in them after her. Then the dog-gun thing sneezes and shoots out a baseball!? Mr. 4 pops out and hits the ball with his bat, sending it at us. Luffy tries to catch it and throw it back, but as soon as she touches it the ball explodes! “Luffy, are you ok?!” 

She coughs out, “Yeah, I’m fine it just stings a little…” More balls are fired and sent our way. We keep dodging and Luffy tries to run up to Mr. 4 or the mole lady to hit them, but they disappear into the holes as soon as she gets close. Wait, I have an idea! While Luffy is busy trying to punch and dodge them I jump into the holes. 

The mole lady notices my disappearance. “Wait! Where is the long nosed one?!” 

“Ha ha! These tunnels are pretty well made… but you’re not the only one who can use them!” I jumped out of a hole directly behind Mr. 4 and hit him with my five-ton usopp hammer! He instantly goes down!

The mole woman is shocked by my awesomeness and yells, “Five-tons?! How could you handle a five-ton hammer?!”

Luffy excitedly yells, “Wow, that was so cool Usopp! I didn’t know you were so strong!”

“Ha, remember my name well, Captain Usopp!” I swing for the mole lady, but she dodges… this goes on for a while and Luffy joins in at some point.

The mole woman exasperatedly yells, “Ha! You ba! Ba! What’s the point if you can’t hit me?!”

Time to boast! “Let me inform you of something… You must have heard that a number of Baroque Works agents have been eliminated by us, right? The truth is that was all my doing! And what’s more… I have 8000 men under me!”

Luffy excitedly yells, “REALLY?!?”

… “Five tons! Five tons!”

“Woah, awesome!” Then Mr. 4 got back up! “Woah, he’s fine?!”

The mole lady gave me a glare. “He doesn’t have the slightest bump, does he?”

The dog-gun shot at my hammer and it blew up revealing what it really was. Luffy confusedly yelled, “papier-mache? That was a fake?” 

The mole lady looked pissed. “You tricked me!” She went underground and reappeared behind me and angrily punched me. The dog-gun shot out tons of baseballs, Mr. 4 hit some of them and they all exploded around Luffy. Instead of being seriously hurt though she ran out of the smoke with only a few scrapes and a slightly more revealing outfit. 

She smiled and said, “I’ll just do what Usopp did!” she jumped into one of the holes and reappeared behind Mr. 4. She caught him by surprise and took his bat. Much to the shock of everyone the small girl could lift the four ton bat with only little struggle. (I knew she was strong, but damn…) With no bat to hit back the baseballs, Mr. 4 took one head on. Then Luffy smacked him right in the face with the bat! With an extra hit with the bat to be sure, Luffy had defeated Mr. 4.

The mole lady then grabbed me by my feet and sent me through a few walls of ruins. I was hurt pretty badly and to make it worse the mole lady was laughing at me… “Ha, you ba! Ba! What’s a small fry like you doing on a crew with people like her?! Dumb kids like you should stay at home!” 

The mole lady was about to cut me with her claws, but she was stopped by Luffy throwing the bat at her and hitting her right in the back of the head. Luffy then yelled, “DON’T LAUGH AT MY FRIEND’S DREAM!!!” The dog-gun, seeing both it’s masters were defeated, quickly played dead. Probably scared of getting hit by Luffy… She came over and picked me up. She healed both our wounds then said, “Come on, Usopp! We gotta go help the others now!” 

I nod my head and wipe some sweat out my eyes. (Not tears! A brave warrior of the sea doesn’t cry when his best friend sticks up for him or anything…) “Yeah! Lead the way Luffy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, and I thought these chapters would get shorter as I go along... oh well, I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday's and a happy new year. Fingers crossed next year won't be as bad as this one! If your wondering about Zoro and Nami's fight with Mr.1 and Miss Doublefinger, they won't be in the next chapter because they would have played out the exact same as in cannon and I thought it would be a waste of time to go over that if nothing changed. The next chapter will conclude Alabasta and maybe begin Jaya, I'm not sure yet. I wanted to get all of Alabasta done in this chapter, but it was getting way too long. The longest chapter I've done so far, and I still have the fight with Law and Crocodile to write as well as the aftermath, so I went ahead and stopped after Luffy and Usopp's fight.
> 
> On another note, would you guys be interested in reading an au of this fic where Ace went to pick up Luffy before she left on her journey? It probably won't be written anytime soon, but I like the idea of Luffy joining the whitebeard pirates. The fic would probably just be oneshots of Luffy interacting with the whitebeard crew and some sibling fluff, but I think it could be fun.


End file.
